


(Не) Однажды в Лас-Вегасе

by TsissiBlack, WTF_Brock_Rumlow



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Crack, Groundhog Day, Humor, M/M, Mild Language, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsissiBlack/pseuds/TsissiBlack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brock_Rumlow/pseuds/WTF_Brock_Rumlow
Summary: Не было бы счастья, да случилась у Старка вечеринка.





	(Не) Однажды в Лас-Вегасе

1

Первым, что он почувствовал при пробуждении, была боль. Не только в голове, хотя та была будто чугунным, запаянным со всех сторон сосудом, в котором под огромным давлением варилась смола. Болели мышцы, притом в самых неожиданных местах. В желудке плескалась отвратительная кислая тяжесть. Он попытался открыть хоть один глаз, чтобы определить, где он, и не смог. Зажмурился от яркого света, попытался осознать себя в пространстве и, пусть не с первого раза, но ему это удалось.

Он лежал. На животе. На чем-то мягком. Ему не было холодно. Хотя, кажется, задница у него была голая. Да и все остальное тоже.

Наверное, он попытался сесть слишком быстро, потому что в голове полыхнуло, и его чуть не вывернуло наизнанку. Когда мир перестал пульсировать в такт пытающейся взорваться голове, он с тревогой огляделся.

Шикарный номер для новобрачных какого-то нехилого отеля. И он голый сидит на кровати в форме огромной жопы, крытой голубым шелком. А рядом кто-то сопит. Под ворохом шелковых простыней и покрывал.

Стараясь не делать резких движений, он сгреб все переливающиеся в солнечных лучах тряпки и обнаружил под ними шикарную задницу, разделенную надвое тонкой полоской белой ткани, кипенно-белую кружевную подвязку на мускулистом бедре и такую охеренно широкую спину, что… Очень знакомую спину. Во всех Штатах одна такая.

— Роджерс, — хрипло прошептал он, не веря своим глазам. — Блядь, Роджерс, что ты тут… и где это — тут? Делаешь?

«Спина» всхрапнула, играя мышцами, из-под подушки появилась голова. Светлые волосы, для которых не пожалели геля, стояли торчком, как у чокнутого ежа, и в них, в этих гелевых колючках, осталась помятая белая ромашка.

Роджерс уставился на него непривычно мутными глазами и разрушил все его надежды узнать, что происходит:

— Рамлоу? Что ты делаешь в моей постели?

— Не знал, что ты спишь на таком.

Роджерс, нахмурившись, огляделся и задал вопрос, ответ на который хотел знать и Брок:

— Что происходит? — и сразу за ним еще несколько не менее важных: — Где мы? Что это на нас…

Последний вопрос он не закончил, залившись краской, потому что да, на нем были только стринги и подвязка, а на Броке — один носок и шелковая бабочка на шее. Осмотрев живописную композицию в отражении огромного зеркального шкафа, Роджерс с видимым трудом сел, почесал в затылке, отчего помятая ромашка упала на постель, с трудом поднялся, прикрывая внушительный стояк, которому тонкая шелковая пародия на белье не была помехой, и поковылял к окну.

— Это не Нью-Йорк, — уверенно констатировал он. — Я вообще не знаю, что это за место.

Проблемы топографического кретинизма, настигшего Роджерса, Брока сейчас волновали гораздо меньше, чем лист гербовой бумаги, обнаружившийся на тумбочке.

— Блядь, — выругался он. — Роджерс, иди сюда.

— Язык, Рамлоу.

— Да на хуй иди, моралист хренов! Но сначала вот на это глянь, капитан Рамлоу-Роджерс.

— Что? — Роджерс оказался у постели в один широкий шаг, почти мгновенно, выхватил у Брока бумагу и, сощурившись, быстро пробежал глазами ее содержимое. — Это шутка? — без особой надежды спросил он. — Рамлоу, что за идиотские…

— Похоже, что я смеюсь? Да с таким мужем, как ты, с тоски сдохнуть можно, — Брок покрутил на пальце простое кольцо из светлого металла и длинно выматерился. — Ни черта не помню. Даже первую, мать ее, брачную ночь. Надеюсь, это я тебя выдрал, — зачем-то добавил он, с садистским удовольствием, наблюдая, как краснеет Роджерс. То ли от злости, то ли от смущения, то ли от всего разом.

— Белья нет на тебе, — сквозь зубы процедил тот, а потом добавил: — Но даже если так, ты настолько меня не впечатлил, что я тоже ничего не помню.

Вот этого Брок от него не ожидал. То, что Кэп может дать в морду, знали все. Но то, что он умеет огрызаться, было новостью.

— Так давай повторим, в чем проблема-то? — похабно усмехнулся он, чувствуя, что голова вот-вот взорвется. — Я в душ. Надумаешь чего — приходи.

Роджерс, казалось, уже его не слышал. В руки он себя брал виртуозно, и это было одним из длинного списка качеств, за которые его ценили окружающие. Отыскав на полу белые брюки, кажется, от смокинга, он натянул их прямо поверх возмутительно топорщившихся спереди стрингов и принялся методично обыскивать комнату. Брок решил ему не мешать. 

— У нас полностью прозрачная джакузи с подсветкой, — через двадцать минут сообщил он. Самочувствие улучшилось, а паника все не наступала. Ну поженились по пьяни, ну разведутся. В конце концов, это в Америке уже стало чем-то вроде национального развлечения. Жениться вечером, чтобы утром развестись.

— Удостоверения личности, — Роджерс в ответ выложил на тумбочку две карточки, — наличка, всего пять тысяч, твой телефон. Моего нет. Фьюри не отвечает, Баки в одиночке до конца недели, Тони на конгрессе. Наташа вне зоны доступа.

— Ты звонил с моего телефона? — возмутился Брок.

Роджерс, по-прежнему одетый только в белые штаны, откинулся в кресле, положил босые ноги на журнальный столик рядом с пачкой денег и закурил. Сигареты Брока, между прочим.

— Мы женаты, Рамлоу. Значит, у нас все общее, — капитанским тоном произнес он. — И мы в Вегасе. Я заказал завтрак.

Брок уселся напротив, уложил голову на подголовник кресла и тоже вытянул ноги. Роджерс перекинул ему пачку. Под задницей что-то захрустело, и Брок, выругавшись, вытащил из-под себя две смятые бумажки.

— Клятвы, — глубоко затянувшись, просветил его Роджерс.

Брок пробежал глазами несколько строчек, особенно пафосных на листке, в уголке которого стояли инициал «С.Г.Р.» и тоже прикурил.

— Разведемся, — пожал плечами он, и через мгновение был прижат к спинке кресла злым, как дракон, Роджерсом.

— В мое время не разводились. И не давали клятв, которые не собирались соблюдать. В отличие от тебя, я не бросаю слов на ветер.

— То есть, разводиться ты не хочешь, капитан Рамлоу-Роджерс, — усмехнулся Брок, у которого мозг, похоже, просто отказывался воспринимать происходящее иначе, как абсурдную шутку, которая вот-вот закончится. — А ничего, что мы поженились по пьяни?

— В мое время женились, если случайная девушка оказывалась беременна, — Роджерс отпустил отвороты его халата и даже разгладил их, как бы извиняясь за вспыльчивость, только вот Брок нихуя ему не верил. Не было ему жаль.

— Чтобы забеременеть, надо трахаться. А чтобы трахаться, надо хоть немного нравиться друг другу. Все какая-никакая причина встать у алтаря. Что из этого есть у нас?

Роджерс отошел к окну, демонстрируя идеальную спину, и Брок вдруг вспомнил, как тот его бесит. Каждый раз, оказываясь с ним в одном помещении, Брока буквально парализовывало от желания сказать или сделать ему гадость, если уж нельзя придушить эти ходячую мораль и билль о правах и свободах.

— У нас это свершившийся факт, — отрубил Роджерс.

— Брак по залету.

— Неважно, по какой причине, — ее я еще выясню, — Роджерс сжал кулаки, и Броку прямо захотелось устроиться неподалеку с ведерком попкорна, когда тот найдет виновников произошедшего. — Но я при свидетелях поклялся тебя беречь и защищать. Смирись.

— Хуя с два я позволю тебе вмешиваться в мою жизнь, — процедил Брок, представив, как Роджерс в фартуке и со скалкой встречает его после очередной попойки с Джеком. И на лице это самое выражение «Капитан Америка ОЧЕНЬ осуждает тебя за нарушение правил ЗОЖ, сынок».

— Язык!

— Да нахуй, блядь, такую жизнь! В гробу я ебал и тебя, и твоих Мстителей, и ваши пьяные оргии, после которых… О! Вечеринка у Старка, — воспоминание всплыло внезапно. Еще пять минут назад в голове было пусто, и вдруг… — Какой сегодня день недели?

— Понедельник, — Роджерс, похоже, пропустил мимо ушей весь эмоциональный накал и вычленил только суть. — Что ты вспомнил? — потребовал он.

— В субботу была вечеринка у Старка. Повода не помню. Я получил пригласительный и хотел забить болт, но потом подумал — никогда не был у Старка, о его вечеринках легенды ходят. Глупо проебать возможность. Вот и не проебал. О том, что проснусь только в понедельник в одной постели с самым занудным мужиком в стране, в пригласительном написать забыли.

— Ты напился.

— А ты нет?

Роджерс задумался, хмурясь, и рожа при этом была такой постной, что Броку захотелось по ней врезать.

— Не мог напиться с тех пор, как мне ввели сыворотку. Да и ощущения не похожи.

— То есть, до войны ты не был таким хорошим правильным мальчиком, как сейчас? Бухло, шлюхи и блэкджек?

— Рамлоу. Если ты хочешь конструктивного диалога…

— Нахуй твой конструктивизм, Роджерс. То есть Рамлоу-Роджерс. Мы вляпались в дерьмо по самые помидорки. Я — муж национального символа, который сам мужик и ни разу не гей. Нас порвут на радужный флаг, как только об этом станет известно. Кстати…

Они наперегонки бросились к пульту от телевизора и Роджерс, конечно, победил.

Но ни в новостях, ни в светской хронике не было ни слова о скоропалительной пышной свадьбе доблестного Капитана Америки и его полевого командира.

— Хвала небесам, — с усмешкой произнес Брок. — Значит, визит разъяренного Зимнего, припершегося бить мне морду за то, что я грубо растоптал твою невинность, пока отменяется.

— Моя невинность была растоптана задолго до твоего рождения, — утешил его Роджерс. — И я бисексуал.

— Что?!

— Что слышал, — огрызнулся национальный символ, мать ее, толерантной Америки.

— И давно это с тобой? — участливо поинтересовался Брок, взяв себя в руки.

— Ты не в моем вкусе, — отбил подачу Роджерс. — Но сейчас это неважно. Позавтракаем и в аэропорт. Надо разобраться, что происходит. 

У них не оказалось одежды, только та, в которой, похоже, вчера и состоялась свадьба века. Белый смокинг Роджерса и чёрный его размера. Оба не пригодные к дальнейшему употреблению, потому что оказались залиты вином и кое-где даже порваны.

— То есть, у нас два халата, два смокинга и одни нормальные трусы на двоих, — констатировал Брок, с наслаждением допивая третью чашку кофе. 

Роджерс, хмурясь, добил третью порцию омлета и кивнул. В белоснежном махровом халате он, как ни странно, выглядел не менее внушительным, чем по форме. 

— Баки как-то заказывает одежду через интернет, — глубокомысленно выдал он. — У тебя в телефоне есть интернет? 

— Должен быть. 

— Нам даже не в чем на улицу выйти, чтобы не полагаться на случай и не надеяться, что заказ доставят в срок и тот будет соответствовать ожиданиям. 

— Нам до Яблока добраться, там разберёмся, какая разница… 

— Разница в том, — Роджерс подлил себе кофе из кофейника и кинул на хлеб кусок бекона. Сколько он жрал — с ума сойти можно, — что у нас не будет второй попытки. Обувь, которая не развалится, если придется бежать, белье, джинсы, футболки, куртки. Все это на двух не самых мелких мужиков. Два билета на самолет. Отель был оплачен до двенадцати, сейчас уже половина третьего. Такси до аэропорта. И это, если вчера мы не успели заказать какое-то очень дорогое вино или еще что-то, не включенное в цену номера. А у нас всего пять тысяч. Ни карт, ни друзей на связи, ни знакомых в городе. Так что с одеждой промахнуться ну никак нельзя.

Брок допил кофе, поражаясь его практичности и умению разруливать даже самые дикие ситуации, и впервые поймал себя на мысли, что приятно, когда рядом кто-то настолько надежный.

— Билеты где-то до тысячи баксов, — в уме прикинул он, — полтинник такси, цена номера?

— Две с половиной в сутки.

— Три шестьсот. Нехилый уик-энд. Знать бы еще, чьи они, эти деньги.

— Общие, — хмыкнул Роджерс. — Дай телефон.

— Свой надо иметь.

— Рамлоу.

— Да ладно, ты же с кофемашиной никак не разберешься. Реально думаешь, что сможешь заказать что-то по интернету?

— Проверим? — Роджерс протянул руку ладонью вверх, но Брок сделал вид, что не заметил. — Не вынуждай меня применять силу.

— Тогда придется платить еще и за погром в номере, потому что так просто я не сдамся.

— Аргумент в пользу того, чтобы проявить благоразумие…

— И самому заказать нам шмотки.

— Если мне не понравится то, что ты выберешь… — продолжать Роджерс не стал, но Брок понял, что от покупки красных джинсов самого большого размера придется отказаться и ограничиться темно-синими, но на несколько размеров меньше тех, что Кэп обычно носил на гражданке. В конце концов, пока это его муж, выглядеть он должен горячо.

Заказ привезли через два часа. Две пары почти одинаковых темно-синих джинсов, светлые футболки с надписью «Вегас» (на них была скидка), темно-синюю и темно-коричневую куртки, кроссовки для Брока и ботинки Timberland для Роджерса, обошедшиеся почти во столько же, как вся остальная одежда. Но они того стоили. Точно могли выдержать восхождение на Эверест, хотя Брок надеялся, что до этого все же не дойдет. Надевать что-либо другое чертов Роджерс отказался напрочь.

— Это что? — холодно поинтересовался мистер я-ношу-под-джинсы-кальсоны.

— Деним. Лучший из того, что мы можем себе позволить.

— Я в них и с мылом не влезу, ты ослеп, что ли? — Роджерс поиграл желваками и отложил спорный предмет туалета. — Хотя…

— Вот именно, — хмыкнул Брок, наблюдая за тем, как он распаковывает белье. — С этим влезешь.

— Я такое не ношу.

— А ты попробуй. Всяко удобнее того, в чем ты проснулся, — не удержался Брок.

Роджерс потемнел лицом, но краснеть не стал. Демонстративно скинул халат и натянул низко сидящие слипы. Те как там и были, облегли все достоинства, не оставляя простора воображению. Приходилось признать, что Роджерс самый охуенный мужик, которого Брок видел голым, что, конечно, не отменяло ни его занудства, ни говнистого характера.

— Другое дело, — одобрил Брок, когда его прекрасная половина натянула джинсы. — Хоть видно, что ты мужик.

— Видно, что я мужик, который не сможет сидеть.

— Терпи, ты ж герой.

— Чего ради? — огрызнулся Роджерс, но как-то без огонька.

— Ради счастья страждущих, которые с удовольствием попялятся на твою задницу.

Роджерс взглянул исподлобья, но футболку натянул молча.

— Они что, одинаковые?

— Да, Капитан Очевидность. Так мы больше похожи на счастливых молодоженов.

Роджерс не стал вестись на провокацию и спорить. Натянул ботинки, примерил куртку, рассовал по карманам половину налички, сигареты, которые успел заказать в номер, и телефон Брока, который, похоже, собирался экспроприировать в интересах страны.

— Телефон гони, — потребовал Брок, вбиваясь в кроссовки.

— Отдам в аэропорту. Я поставил всех на автодозвон.

— Ебать ты мозгоклюй, — Брок представил себе, как заебанный Барнс, вернувшись из очередной жопы мира, видит сотню пропущенных, да не от своего обожаемого Роджерса, а от Брока, который так себя обычно не ведет. Не обнаружив Роджерса в Яблоке, он впадет в амок и кого-нибудь непременно убьет, прокладывая прямую трассу Нью-Йорк — Вегас. Прямо из родного Бруклина, где они с Роджерсом обитают.

— Они должны быть в курсе произошедшего, — пояснил свою позицию мистер я-заебу-всех. — И то, что никто не выходит на связь, даже Сэм, наводит меня на нехорошие мысли.

— На какие это?

— Что они либо подстроили это все, и теперь прячутся. Либо допустили, и теперь прячутся.

— И только у Барнса алиби.

— Если бы Баки был в субботу рядом, этого всего бы не произошло.

— Роджерс, — Брок собрал мусор в большой пакет и поставил его у двери. — Если нашлось бухло, свалившее тебя с ног и отшибившее мозги, то и на Барнса оно бы тоже подействовало.

— Из нас двоих всегда пьет кто-то один, — Роджерс принял вызов, обращаясь с телефоном Брока, как с собственным, и ответив «Спускаемся», пояснил: — Пришло такси. Если все пойдет по плану, через четыре часа будем в Нью-Йорке.

По плану, конечно, не пошло. Во-первых, в Нью-Йорке начался дождь, настоящий ливень, и их вылет перенесли сначала на час, а потом и вовсе отложили до утра. Во-вторых, с аппетитом Роджерса пожрать в аэропорту у них толком не вышло — закончились деньги. В-третьих, они до хрипоты ругались почти сорок минут, обвиняя друг друга во всех смертных грехах, потому что оба были голодные, неебаные и хотели домой. В-четвертых, когда, наконец, объявили посадку на их рейс, выяснилось, что билеты зарезервированы на одну фамилию, ту, что была в книге регистрации отеля, а в удостоверениях у них указаны только половинки общей, и пришлось предъявлять свидетельство о браке и принимать поздравления. Вокруг уставшая подвыпившая публика, привлеченная задержкой, свистела, аплодировала и склоняла их к прилюдному проявлению чувств. На что Брок уже хотел показать оттопыренный средний палец, но Роджерс вдруг прижал его к себе и зло, коротко поцеловал, почти не размыкая губ, наказывая, призывая к порядку, и у Брока неожиданно на это встало до боли. Так, что захотелось нагнуть Роджерса прямо у стойки и выдрать на глазах у всех. Остановило лишь выражение лица самого Роджерса. На нем крупными буквами было написано «Как вы все меня заебали».

Засыпая в кресле рядом с Роджерсом, Брок думал, что основная часть пиздеца позади.

2

То, что он ошибался, стало понятно, когда проснулся он не от того, что объявили температуру за бортом перед приземлением в Нью-Йорке, а от того, что голова раскалывалась.

Свет яркого дня резанул по чувствительным глазам, желудок давал о себе знать, хотелось в туалет и сдохнуть.

А рядом храпел Роджерс.

Выматерившись, Брок пихнул шелковый ком рядом, и оттуда раздалось неразборчивое ворчание пополам с храпом.

Мозг соображал крайне неохотно, и на мгновение Броку показалось, что он снова видит один и тот же сон. Циклический кошмар, когда раз за разом попадаешь в одно и то же место, знаешь, что будет дальше, и ничего не можешь сделать. Стоило, наверное, убедиться, что рядом точно Роджерс, поэтому Брок сдернул шелковую завесу тайны с этой горы мышц, увидел знакомую спину, полюбовался белой тканью стрингов и кружевом подвязки, жалея, что похмелье отбирает часть остроты этого зрелища, и хрипло каркнул:

— Роджерс, скажи, что ты тоже в ахуе.

Тот неразборчиво что-то пробормотал, вытаскивая голову из-под подушки, потерся лицом о скользкую наволочку и, перевернувшись на спину, уставился на него мутным взглядом.

— Рамлоу? Что ты….

— Только не это, — прошептал Брок. — Только не я один. Скажи, что ты вчера уже просыпался со мной.

— Что? — Роджерс огляделся и снова уронил голову на подушки. — Какая-то цикличность пространства?

Брок выдохнул с облегчением.

— Ты тоже помнишь?

— Да, мы вчера вроде все решили?

— Если решением можно считать то, что к концу дня мы остались без бабла и были готовы друг друга убить, то да. Мы все решили.

— Мы вылетели в Нью-Йорк, — заявил Роджерс. — Это главное.

— Было. Как мы снова очутились здесь?

Роджерс нахмурился, вспоминая.

— Посадку объявили в половине пятого. В половине шестого мы взлетели, я еще успел попросить минералки у стюарда.

— Я уснул. Ты спал?

— Скорее всего, задремал около шести, — задумчиво ответил Роджерс. — Наверное, мы в каком-то искажении пространства. Нам надо выбираться как можно скорее.

— У нас нет одежды и нам никак не раздобыть ее быстрее, чем через интернет-магазин, — Брок с трудом повернулся на бок и уставился на Роджерса. Тот задумчиво чесал бедро под кружевной подвязкой, будто был одет по-человечески и не лежал в постели с едва знакомым мужиком, являющимся по совместительству еще и его мужем.

— Нам нужен план, — сказал тот и стянул чертову кружевную полоску. — Принимаем душ максимально быстро, обыскиваем номер снизу доверху, натягиваем ту одежду, что есть, и идем в магазин. Через улицу есть какой-то, я вчера видел.

— Завтрак.

Роджерс молча потянулся к телефону, лежавшему на тумбе с его стороны кровати, и взглянул на время.

— Половина двенадцатого. Если уложимся в полчаса и позавтракаем в ресторане отеля, сэкономим две с половиной тысячи.

Эти деньги стоили того, чтоб ускориться.

— Я в душ. Надеюсь, ты помнишь, где что лежит, — решил Брок. 

Роджерс потянулся и сел.

— Время пошло, — сказал он, подбирая с пола светлые брюки от смокинга.

Они уложились. Брок даже успел еще раз обшарить номер, но кроме визиток проституток всех мастей, упаковки презервативов и запечатанного баллончика смазки, ничего больше не нашел. Прихватив и то, и другое, он под пристальным взглядом Роджерса натянул смокинг, оставив расстегнутыми верхние пуговицы рубашки и пренебрегши жилетом.

— Туфли хороши, — прокомментировал он, обуваясь. — Даже не знаю, где мы такие взяли. Стоят, небось, несколько тысяч пара.

Роджерс покосился на свои белые лыжи, точно в тон брюкам, и хмыкнул.

— Вряд ли получится их продать, — заключил он.

— Я свои оставлю под костюм. Если мы выберемся.

— Часто носишь костюмы?

— Иногда приходится. Эй, у любого приличного мужика должен быть костюм, Роджерс.

— Так то у приличного.

— На что ты сейчас намекаешь, а?

— Время, — напомнил Роджерс, взглянув на экран мобильного.

Брок, поднявшись с низкой банкетки, отобрал у него телефон и сунул в карман брюк. К презервативам и смазке.

— У тебя карманы как щеки у хомяка, — заметил Роджерс, вытаскивая магнитный ключ из специального паза около двери.

— А у тебя во внутреннем кармане непредназначенного для этого пиджака свернутое свидетельство о браке со мной. Смирись с тем, что оба мы неидеальны, Роджерс.

Тот ничего не ответил, лишь окинул странным взглядом с головы до ног, будто пытаясь запомнить все аспекты его неидеальности и нанести на какую-то мысленную карту к остальным его недостаткам.

Они позавтракали среди таких же помятых после вчерашнего людей и отправились в магазин.

Броку хватило одного взгляда на ценники, чтобы схватить Роджерса за рукав и выволочь обратно на сомнительно свежий воздух.

— Центр не самого дешевого города. Проще было остаться в отеле, вышло б дешевле, чем одеться тут, — пояснил Брок и поднял руку, останавливая такси. — Нам бы одеться недорого, — сказал он таксисту — грузному чернокожему, посмотревшему на них с пониманием.

— Веселый уик-энд, парни? — только и спросил тот, оценив, видимо, их костюмы.

— Не то слово, — ответил за них обоих Роджерс. — И неясно, кончится ли вообще, — тише прибавил он.

Водитель не подвел, привез их в большой торговый центр с кучей этажей, где за час они оделись полностью. К досаде Брока, Роджерс снова натянул свои безразмерные тряпки, под которыми наверняка скрывал белую майку и семейные трусы, но зато они прикупили кепки и солнечные очки, что вселяло надежду на то, что папарацци в Нью-Йорке не разорвут их на части, узнав Роджерса.

Это если они доберутся в Нью-Йорк.

— Ливень вчера начался около семи, — Роджерс взглянул на часы в часовом магазине и нахмурился. — Есть рейс на четыре двадцать, если успеем, будем дома до дождя.

Надо ли говорить, что билетов на вожделенный рейс не было, и они снова застряли в аэропорту, с той лишь разницей, что теперь у них было больше денег на фаст-фуд и меньше невысказанных друг другу претензий?

— Все-таки не понимаю, как мог жениться на тебе, — Роджерс откинулся на хлипком стуле аэропортовского Макдональдса и внимательно посмотрел на Брока поверх полпинтового стакана с латте.

— Еще бы. Начиная с того, что я мужик, и заканчивая тем, что даже не Барнс.

— Причем тут Баки? — удивился Роджерс и, казалось, искренне.

— Разве он не единственный, кого ты подпускаешь ближе, чем на расстояние для удара?

Роджерс вздернул бровь, по-новому, незнакомо меняясь в лице, будто становясь мягче.

— Я просто слишком давно его знаю и не чувствую от него угрозы.

— Все чувствуют, а ты нет.

— Мне нет дела до того, кто и как его воспринимает, — тут же ощетинился Роджерс.

— Понял, — Брок показал пустые ладони. — Не заводись. Никогда не думал, что ты такой вспыльчивый.

— А я — что ты такой упрямый.

— О, ну вот об этом все знают, кто хоть раз со мной пересекался не по работе, — ухмыльнулся Брок.

— И настырный.

— Ага.

— Самодовольный.

— Не продолжай, а то опять развлечем тут всех очередным скандалом.

— Расчетливый.

— Ладно. Выскажись. Давай, мать твою, расскажи тут всем, на каком мудаке ты женился.

— Я на тебе не женился. Во всяком случае, осознанно.

— Разведемся, как только выберемся. В рот я ебал жить с таким, как ты.

— Каким?

— Занудой. Моралистом, — Брок даже пальцы принялся загибать. — Вечно осуждающим всех и вся мудозвоном, который…

— Я не осуждаю, — Роджерс нахмурился.

— Этот твой взгляд…

— Я это не контролирую.

— Так и хочется дать тебе в рожу.

— В чем проблема? Сдачи боишься получить?

— Вот понимаю, за что тебя били по молодости. Никогда не знаешь, когда вовремя заткнуться.

— Били, пока могли, — раздув ноздри, поправил его Роджерс. — Потому что я всегда говорю, что думаю. А вот тебе самое время заткнуться.

— Да кто ты такой, чтобы…

— Господа, — администратор, худенькая невзрачная девушка, как всегда в Макдональдсах, подошла к их столику, и Роджерс длинно выдохнул, комкая картонный стакан и тщетно пытаясь успокоиться. — Не могли бы перенести выяснение своих, безусловно, горячих взаимоотношений на нейтральную территорию? Тут дети.

Брок огляделся и с ухмылкой подмигнул Роджерсу. Как же ему нравилось его бесить.

— Приносим свои извинения, — процедил тот, глядя, впрочем, не на администратора, а на Брока. Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, Роджерс бы уже был вдовцом.

— Брейк, — решил Брок, распаковывая очередной гамбургер. — Не знал, что ты так легко заводишься. В койке тоже так?

— Рамлоу.

— Рамлоу-Роджерс, — поправил Брок. — Не передумал пытаться сохранить наш брак?

— Ты специально, что ли? — Роджерс устало выдохнул и потянулся за картошкой фри. — Никогда не понимал людей, которые нарываются, зная, что…

— Да что ты? Не этим ли ты постоянно занят, ханжа двухметровый?

— Я… наверное, ты прав. Только это всегда касалось исключительно убеждений. Свое мнение о людях я стараюсь держать при себе. Не всегда выходит, — Роджерс жевал картошку и на лице у него была написана вся тоска ирландского народа.

— Никогда не выходит, — «утешил» Брок. — Не умеешь ты держать при себе. Ничего, кроме рук.

— Рук?

— Ни разу не видел, чтобы ты кого-то касался по своей воле. Ну, кроме Барнса. Старк постоянно кого-то лапает, Одинсон хлопает по плечам так, что ноги разъезжаются, Романова трется, как кошка, если ей что-то надо.

— Никогда не обращал внимания, — после недолгих раздумий ответил Роджерс. — Но, наверное, я действительно не люблю, когда ко мне прикасаются посторонние. Еще со времен эксперимента и последовавшего за ним рекламного тура. Я тогда постоянно фотографировался с незнакомыми людьми. Не все понимали, что я тоже живой человек и…

— Дамочки щипали тебя за задницу? — спросил Брок. Ему действительно было интересно.

— Не только дамочки и не только за задницу. Надеть нормальную форму и уйти на фронт было для меня счастьем.

— Будто там тебя не лапали и не щипали.

— Гораздо реже. Давай закроем эту тему?

— И о чем будем говорить? До вылета еще шесть часов, и что-то мне подсказывает, что мы все равно не попадем сегодня в Нью-Йорк.

— Если завтра проснемся там же, сразу закажем билеты на четыре двадцать.

— Если завтра мы проснемся там же, это будет уже «День сурка».

— День сурка второго февраля, — нахмурился Роджерс. — Сейчас начало мая. О чем ты вообще?

Брок для проформы закатил глаза и принялся пересказывать сюжет старого фильма. 

***  
3 

Утро застало их там же. Борясь с тошнотой и глядя в белоснежный потолок, Брок, прежде чем будить Роджерса, пытался порадоваться тому, что застрял в этом дерьме не в одиночку — начинать каждое утро с офигения Роджерса он бы не смог. Не с похмелья.

— Просыпайся, — минут через десять он все-таки пихнул Роджерса в спину. — Америка в опасности.

— Что? — тут же подкинулся тот, огляделся и упал лицом в подушку. Броку показалось, что он слышал приглушенное этой подушкой плохое слово, но, наверное, все-таки показалось.

— Что будем делать?

Роджерс, очевидно взяв себя в руки, перевернулся на спину и, пошарив под подушкой Брока, вытащил оттуда пачку сигарет и зажигалку.

— Как ты куришь эту дрянь? — спросил он, затягиваясь, и Брок почувствовал, что заводится. Ощущение за два дня стало до того привычным, что он даже не разозлился толком. Просто отобрал пачку и закурил сам.

— Ртом, — вместо «Купи свои, чтобы мои не хаять» ответил он, чувствуя, что долгую дискуссию на тему вкусовых пристрастий сейчас не осилит. Не до завтрака с тремя чашками крепкого кофе. И не с Роджерсом, который за словом в карман не лез, как ни странно.

— Думаю, — Роджерс задумчиво щелкнул подвязкой и глубоко затянулся, — нам надо посмотреть фильм.

— Что?!

— «День сурка». Понять, в чем смысл.

— Блядь, Роджерс, фильм — просто выдумка. Нет, ты не подумай, я не прочь исполнить супружеский долг, но вряд ли это поможет. Не с нашим счастьем.

— Думаешь, дело в этом? — Броку не понравилось, как это прозвучало, а потому он на всякий случай отодвинулся от «дорогого супруга». Когда у того случалось выражение лица «Вижу цель — не вижу препятствий», обычно для окружающих это не заканчивалось ничем хорошим. — Надо выяснить, — наконец, решил он, откинувшись на подушку. Брок выдохнул. Он был не прочь трахнуться, но не из исследовательских соображений. И не с такой жуткой головной болью. — Надо понять закономерность, — докурив, Роджерс сел, стянул подвязку, стринги, и, прикрывшись простыней, лег обратно.

— Ёе может и не быть.

— Она есть всегда, просто нужно понять, как это работает. Похоже на циклическую временную ловушку.

— Ага. Каждый день попадаю, только вот, блядь…

— Не нервничай, — посоветовал Роджерс. — Это сейчас не поможет. Я специально не спал вчера. Могу сказать, что ровно в шесть утра отключился, как… как свет выключили, мгновенно, и проснулся от твоего «Америка в опасности». Чувствую себя так же, как вчера и позавчера. Будто видел предыдущие два дня во сне. Более того, — он взял с тумбочки телефон и посмотрелся в его экран, как в зеркало, — я вчера порезался при бритье, — он задрал покрытый щетиной подбородок, — но пореза нет.

— На тебе все как на собаке заживает, — вставил Брок.

— Да, но от пореза должен был остаться светлый след, даже от такого неглубокого. Значит, это тело то же самое, что было вчера с утра. И позавчера. Перескакивает только сознание. Ну, или что-то внушает нам, что такое уже было. 

— Если что-то внушает, то обоим сразу, что ли?

— Ну, или ты плод моего воображения, — хмыкнул Роджерс.

— Хуясе у тебя воображение, — незло огрызнулся Брок. — Давай исходить из того, что я не глюк, и мы на самом деле вляпались. Как мы вообще сюда попали?

— Прошлые два раза мы так ничего и не вспомнили, значит, стоит ожидать, что сегодня это тоже не произойдет. И дозвониться не получится.

— Нам нужно найти тех, кто помнит. Свидетелей.

Роджерс искоса взглянул на него и улыбнулся, смяв окурок пальцами.

— Прекрасная мысль. Но сначала по старому плану: душ, завтрак, обыск номера. Съезжать не будем. Если опять повтор, это не имеет смысла, а если нет, у нас будет время до завтрашнего полудня, если заплатим еще за сутки.

Когда Брок вышел из душа, Роджерс как раз заказывал по телефону завтрак.

— Больше кофе, — напомнил он, и, дождавшись кивка, принялся обшаривать номер более тщательно, чем во второй день. Залез даже за отошедший плинтус, но единственной его добычей стала золотая сережка, зацепившаяся за угол матраса с обратной стороны. Похоже, у номера богатая история. — Надеюсь, это хорошие камешки, — Брок перекинул находку Роджерсу, и тот, нахмурившись, принялся ее рассматривать, продолжая диктовать: «...три порции жареного бекона, блинчики, больше сливочного масла и джема…».

— Надо ее вернуть, — глубокомысленно заключил тот, едва закончив длинный список блюд и положив трубку.

— Черта с два, — как мог спокойно произнес Брок. — Ты хоть представляешь себе, сколько народу на этой кровати перееблось? Как ты…

— Это Наташина, — добил его Роджерс. — В субботу на ней были точно такие же. Форма интересная и камни цветом напоминают ее глаза, — ответил он на его дикий взгляд. — Вот я и запомнил.

— То есть…

— То есть теперь понятно, как мы тут оказались. Хотя бы отчасти.

— Романова бы так не спалилась, да и сережка уж очень далеко была.

Роджерс подошел к кровати и демонстративно сунул ладонь между матрасом и бортом кровати.

— Вполне могла упасть. Например, когда она меня раздевала.

— Да ты весишь, как слон, она одна не справилась бы.

— Я тоже так думаю. Но только в том случае, если я был совсем без сознания.

— Камеры, — предположил Брок.

— Если речь о Наташе, то мы, скорее всего, ничего не найдем. То ли из-за того, что эти кадры могут утечь в сеть, то ли потому, что она не хочет, чтобы мы знали о ее причастности. 

— Надо поговорить с администрацией. Мы как-то сюда заселились, да еще и под совместной фамилией.

— Одежду надо заказать. Я отказываюсь снова влезать в эту пародию на белье, — Роджерс махнул в сторону кровати и поднялся, как был — голый. Простыни остались в кресле. — Я в душ. Принесут завтрак — дай на чай.

Брок смотрел на его задницу и думал о том, есть ли у него шансы когда-нибудь ее заполучить. И насколько для этого нужно тут застрять. На год?

Оставалось радоваться, что, сколько бы это ни длилось, они не постареют ни на день.

***

Персонал предсказуемо ничего не знал.

— Вот запись о вашем прибытии, мистер Рамлоу-Роджерс, — администратор отеля вежливо улыбнулась и развернула к Роджерсу толстую книгу — больше дань традиции, конечно, наверняка форма о заселении дублировалась на компьютере. — Сегодня в половину первого ночи.

Роджерс посмотрел на свою витиеватую роспись, где перед фамилией стояла еще одна «Р», видимо, означавшая «Рамлоу», и поджал губы.

— Я бы хотел видеть ночного консьержа, — сообщил он администратору.

— К сожалению, это невозможно, — все так же заученно улыбнулась та. — Мари рассчиталась утром. Сказала, что познакомилась с прекрасным парнем и уезжает в Калифорнию.

— Тогда видео с камер?

— Это закрытая информация, для доступа к записям необходим ордер. Обратитесь в полицию. Могу я узнать, что происходит?

Брок, до этого молчавший, развязно ей улыбнулся и обнял Роджерса за талию.

— Видите ли, — начал он, чувствуя, как напрягшийся было Роджерс расслабляется от его поглаживаний по животу, — мы со Стиви сто лет назад спланировали наше бракосочетание, но вчера на радостях так перебрали, что теперь у нас в памяти сплошная черная дыра. И ни одного памятного фото. Ни одного воспоминания. Обидно, согласитесь.

— Понимаю, — тревожно улыбнулась администратор. — Но помочь ничем не могу. Номер был забронирован в субботу вечером, это все, что я могу сказать.

— По телефону? — Роджерс, перестав опираться на стойку, выпрямился и даже закинул руку Броку на плечо.

— Да, — администратор пощелкала мышкой. — И оплачен картой.

— На чье имя? — тут же спросил Брок.

— Брок Рамлоу.

— Заебись, — тише сказал он, но Роджерс все равно предупреждающе сжал его плечо.

— Ничего не поделаешь, дорогой, — противным голосом произнес он. — Придется нам заказать постановочную фотосессию для альбома.

— Ага. Покажем нашим суррогатным внукам, — тут же отозвался Брок, мечтая его убить. Как тут, сука, можно еще шутить дурацкие шутки?

— Прошу простить, он у меня немного нервный, — посетовал Роджерс, за что тут же получил тычок в печень. — Пойду выгуляю его, а то совсем озвереет.

Администратор, наверное, видала и более странные пары, чем они с Роджерсом, поэтому снова улыбнулась и, пожелав им хорошего дня, занялась своими делами.

Брок вывернулся из-под руки Роджерса, как только они миновали массивные двери отеля, на что получил веселое фырканье в ответ.

— Да не заводись ты, — посоветовал тот, поднимая руку, чтобы поймать такси. На нем опять были узкие джинсы, потому что одежду заказывал Брок, и за вид его обтянутой денимом задницы можно было простить и большее прегрешение, чем отсутствие чувства юмора.

В другой раз он бы так и поступил, но не после того, как его обещали «выгулять» при красивой женщине.

— Куда мы едем? — спросил Брок, когда перед ним почтительно открыли дверь такси. — Подашь мне руку при выходе — выбью зубы.

— В ту церковь, в которой мы вчера поженились, — назвав водителю адрес, ответил Роджерс, проигнорировав угрозу. — Если кто-то что-то и знает о том, как все произошло, так это человек, совершивший обряд. Некто Оливер Смит, работает в Церкви Ангела-защитника. Это его подпись стоит на нашем свидетельстве о браке.

Брок не мог не согласиться с его доводами, надеясь, что некто Смит не обрел свое личное счастье и не уехал куда-нибудь на Аляску, едва засвидетельствовав их брак.

— Не знал, что два мужика могут сочетаться браком в церкви, — заметил он, просто чтобы не молчать.

— Знаешь, мне кажется, в наше время возможно вообще все, — отозвался Роджерс.

Церковь только так называлась, на самом деле, скорее всего, ни одна епархия или что там у них вместо исполнительной власти, не знала о ее существовании. Это была стилизация под церковь, освещенная по ночам неоном, где женили подвыпившие парочки вроде них с Роджерсом, ни о чем особо не спрашивая.

— Свадьба — двести долларов, — прочитал Роджерс на двери. — Свадьба с маршем Мендельсона и клятвами — триста долларов. Заключение брака однополыми партнерами — пятьсот.

— Ни слова об ущемлении чьих-то прав, — предупредил Брок. — И о неравенстве. Мы тут не за этим.

Роджерс только сильнее нахмурился и пошел за ним. Как ни странно, молча. Наверное, разнообразия ради.

— Чем могу помочь? — Откуда-то сбоку показалась миловидная женщина в одежде священника ну, или в том, что так выглядело. — Желаете заключить брак?

— Скорее, вспомнить, как сделали это вчера, — Брок выдернул из рук Роджерса их свидетельство и протянул его женщине. — Поможете?

Та нацепила на нос очки и со всех сторон осмотрела их документ, разве что на зуб не попробовала.

— Отец Оливер не служит у нас уже больше года, — со странной интонацией произнесла она. — И уверяю вас, он никак не мог вчера заключить брак между вами. Думаю, вас вообще не было здесь вчера, потому что я бы точно вас запомнила, как запоминаю все красивые пары.

— Не могли бы вы все-таки посмотреть в книге регистраций, или куда вы там записываете это дело? — ощутив странное разочарование, попросил Брок.

— Идите за мной, молодые люди, — пригласила женщина и неожиданно добавила: — Самое интересное заключается в том, дети мои, что бланк свидетельства, похоже, настоящий. Не знаю точно насчет номера и серии, но бумага, водяные знаки… печати, да и подпись преподобного.

— Тони, — сквозь зубы процедил Стив.

В книге действительно ничего о них не было.

— Мне жаль, молодые люди, что кто-то так неумно пошутил. Брак — это прежде всего таинство, единение двух душ, хотя в современном мире люди привыкли больше внимания уделять плотскому аспекту союза, — служительница церкви вздохнула, захлопнула книгу и взглянула на них поверх очков. — Но вы всегда можете сделать шутку правдой, верно? Ведь неисповедимы пути Господа.

— Спасибо, — сухо поблагодарил ее Роджерс, складывая фальшивое свидетельство и убирая его в карман куртки. — Вы нам очень помогли.

— Мы открыты круглосуточно, — напомнила женщина-священник (Брок понятия не имел, как она правильно называется) и перекрестила их. — Постоянным клиентам скидка.

— Надо выпить, — едва за ними закрылась дверь дома Божия, предложил Брок.

Роджерс молча кивнул.

***  
4

Надо ли говорить, что по пробуждении Брок увидел ровно тот же потолок и слабо утешился мыслью, что ощущения в этот раз точно были заслуженными? Не став будить Роджерса, он потащился в душ.

Потом разделил по-честному наличку за вычетом оплаты за номер, подумав, оставил на тумбочке телефон и ушел, одевшись в смокинг. Вернее, в то, что от него осталось.

Спускаясь на лифте, он думал о том, как напился вчера, и Роджерс, смеясь, тащил его до отеля, пресекая попытки орать песни в такси. Они ржали, как два дебила, и глаза у Роджерса были теплые-теплые. Брок никогда не видел у того таких глаз, если в них когда и таял вековой лед, то только для Барнса.

Приятно было хоть на один вечер почувствовать себя избранным.

Наверное, он дико смотрелся в городском автобусе в измятом смокинге среди беда дня, но на что Броку всегда было положить с прибором, так это на общественное мнение. Доехав до торгового центра, он купил самую простую одежду, а смокинг сдал в экспресс-химчистку. На вечер у него были планы.

— Вот ты где, — Брок почувствовал Роджерса до того, как тот прижался к нему сзади и заглянул через плечо. — Это то, что я думаю?

— Я не знаю, о чем ты думаешь, — Брок снова поставил на зеро и взглянул на часы.

— Собираешься завтра выиграть, — высказал свою мысль Роджерс, в который раз убеждая Брока в том, что его несостоявшийся супруг далеко не дурак.

— Бинго. И можно будет оторваться. До шести утра времени валом. Куплю себе Феррари и буду гонять по пустыне всю ночь. Ты со мной?

— Спрашиваешь, — Роджерс усмехнулся и встал рядом. — К тому же, у меня идеальная память.

К двенадцати они вернулись в номер и завалились на кровать.

— Как ты меня нашел? — наконец, спросил Брок. Весь вечер молчал, а тут прорвалось. Ему, похоже, нельзя пить в компании Роджерса. Совсем.

— Не знаю, — признался тот, ослабляя галстук, и Брок вдруг подумал, что тому идут костюмы. — Просто отчего-то решил, что, раз ты забрал смокинг…

— Я в нем ушел.

— А, — только и сказал Роджерс. — Баки не хватает.

— Не мне, — Брок с трудом перекатил голову, чтобы видеть его и неожиданно сам для себя добавил: — Не надо почти в супружеской постели о Барнсе.

— Что? А, нет. Ты не понял. Когда я в таком состоянии, он лучше всех понимает, как я не хочу в душ, раздеваться и вообще шевелиться. Встает на пороге и рявкает: «Рота, подъем!». И я сначала вскакиваю, а потом понимаю, что он меня провел. Каждый раз покупаюсь. А о постели ты серьезно?

Брок прикусил язык почти до боли, стараясь промолчать, но, наверное, ему действительно нельзя было пить в компании Роджерса.

— Забей, — после слишком затянувшейся паузы посоветовал Брок, но у Роджерса чутье было, как у волкодава. И такта примерно столько же.

Он сначала перевернулся на бок, потом с трудом поднялся, хотя точно не мог напиться при его-то метаболизме, и вдруг принялся стягивать с Брока туфли.

— Эй, я сам.

— У тебя почти есть Феррари, — рассмеялся Роджерс. — Привыкай.

Броку хотелось побыть в сознании подольше, но, кажется, он вырубился еще до того, как несостоявшийся супруг стянул с него штаны. 

***  
5

Они катались на Феррари. Брок крутил и крутил дрифт, восьмерку за восьмеркой, на безлюдной туристической парковке посреди пустыни, слыша, как орет от переизбытка адреналина Роджерс, и никак не мог остановиться. Не хотел останавливаться, хотя боялся разбиться, потому что могло и не выйти так, как в «Сурке». Они могли больше не проснуться.

А ему как никогда хотелось жить.

Без одной минуты шесть он набрал максимальную скорость, такую, что их вжало в сиденье, и за миг до темноты почувствовал, как Роджерс положил свою ладонь на его. Сверху. И крепко сжал.

6

Утро встретило его привычным похмельем, но Броку казалось, что он по-прежнему несется на огромной скорости навстречу солнцу, в салоне грохочет какая-то сумасшедшая музыка и рука Роджерса по-прежнему лежит поверх его.

Но вокруг было тихо, только Роджерс привычно похрапывал, и Брок, наплевав на все, снова закрыл глаза. Он устал бегать, суетиться и что-то решать, если один фиг завтра они проснутся тут же и с теми же исходными данными.

В следующий раз он очнулся от того, что пахло кофе и тихо работал телевизор во второй комнате их люкса. С трудом сев, он спустил ноги на пол, отработанным движением стянул единственный носок, развязал «бабочку» и потащился в ванную. Если бы не паршивое самочувствие при пробуждении, происходящее можно было бы назвать приятным приключением. Особенно, если учесть вчерашний день. 

— Я тебя разбудил? — Роджерс, уже одетый в халат, сидел за красиво сервированным столом и, похоже, заканчивал завтракать. Брок разом осознал, что на нем нет ни нитки, когда всем телом почувствовал его тяжелый изучающий взгляд.

— Кофе пахнет. И жрать охота. И выспался я, кажется, на жизнь вперед.

— В телевизоре есть вайфай, — поделился Роджерс. — Предлагаю сегодня ничего не делать. Посмотрим, наконец, «Сурка». Потом, может, схожу в тренажерный зал. Если не скину лишнюю энергию, буду ходить по номеру, пока не протопчу ковер насквозь.

— Как раз хотел предложить не суетиться, — ответил Брок уже из ванной. — Надоело бегать без толку.

— Я бы не сказал, — Роджерс, похоже, откусил от бутерброда, потому что не спешил как-то развить свою мысль, и Брок включил воду.

За завтраком Брок понял, что не так — Роджерс был очень спокойным. Не огрызался, не пытался его подколоть, задеть или растормошить. Он будто думал о чем-то своем, важном, параллельно завтракая, убирая в номере, устраиваясь на постели с пультом от телевизора, наблюдая за перипетиями того самого «Дня сурка».

— Что с тобой? — не выдержал Брок после титров.

— Что-то не так? — Роджерс похлопывал пультом по подбородку и не спешил отвечать, хотя явно понял, о чем его спросили.

— Все не так. Ты даже сигареты у меня не отбираешь.

Роджерс дернул бровью, будто собирался сказать что-то, по его мнению, смешное.

— Ты куришь гадость, — без должного задора произнес он.

— Купи сам то, что понравится, — привычно огрызнулся Брок.

— Скучно, видишь? — усмехнулся Роджерс.

— Выдохся?

— Не люблю ругаться.

— Что-то я по прежним дням не заметил.

— Просто… — Роджерс замолчал на полуслове, будто передумал. — Ладно, забудь.

В дверь постучали.

— Наверное, заказ принесли, — он пружинисто поднялся, бросив пульт на кровать, и через пять минут вернулся уже в спортивном костюме. — Точно не хочешь со мной?

— Я сегодня сожрал калорий больше, чем за три обычных дня, и завтра снова проснусь голодным и с похмелья. Так что нет, не хочу. Развлекайся.

Роджерс пришел, когда Брок уже посмотрел очередной фильм, поужинал (или пообедал?) и успел задремать. Чертовы шелковые простыни холодили кожу, он долго крутился, ловил съезжающие подушки, думал обо всякой ерунде, жалея, что отказался сбросить лишнее напряжение, поплескался в огромной джакузи и завалился в постель, не зная куда себя деть.

Роджерс бесшумно разделся, принял душ и нырнул под простыню. Тоже покрутился, но аккуратно, боясь разбудить, а потом вдруг привалился сзади: голый, тяжелый, пахнущий гелем для душа и еще чем-то своим, и Брок едва не задохнулся от желания. Завелся моментально, от одного прикосновения, как та самая Феррари вчера, сжал зубы, чтобы не застонать, и крепко зажмурился, не понимая, почему не признается, что не спит.

— У тебя сердце стучит, как сумасшедшее, — в шею ему сказал Роджерс, задевая кожу губами. — Можно я тебя поцелую?

Позже он помнил только, как Роджерс гладил его по щекам, будто успокаивая, как четко он видел его глаза в полутьме, страшные своей глубиной, и как тот склонился ниже, непривычно медленно, будто давая передумать. Как потом они целовались, словно подростки, жадно дыша одним воздухом, терлись друг о друга, и как не хотелось спешить и брать, как хотелось просто плыть в подхватившем их потоке.

И как понимал, что это надолго. С Роджерсом не может быть временно и на одну ночь. Он либо не интересуется совсем, либо забирает сразу все, до конца, не делая поблажек и не принимая во внимание обстоятельства. 

Между ними будто искры пробегали от трения, прожигали кожу, попадали прямиком в кровь и собирались в паху. Роджерс вдруг навис сверху: огромный, мощный, тяжело дышащий, прошептал что-то и обхватил оба члена рукой. Броку хватило этого с головой. Он расплавился под ним, растекся, бешено двигая бедрами снизу вверх, чувствуя, как горят губы, да и сам он полыхает.

От стона Роджерса — низкого и хриплого — Броку на мгновение показалось, что он кончит еще раз и тут же сдохнет. Но нет. Роджерс навалился, тяжело дыша, лениво двигая бедрами, едва ощутимо целуя в шею, и Брок вдруг представил, как было бы по-взрослому. Почувствовать его внутри, кончить под ним, а потом вот так лежать, ощущая последние медленные движения, пытаться отдышаться, и ощущать пустоту там, где должны сейчас тесниться миллионы мыслей. Почти панических, глупых и оттого еще более раздражающих.

Но внутри было тихо. Как-то по-идиотски правильно, будто он поставил последнюю десятку на нужную лошадь, и та пришла второй, но это отчего-то совершенно не беспокоило, потому что были вещи важнее.

Они не разговаривали. Роджерс, свесившись с кровати, подобрал с пола полотенце, вытер их обоих и улегся рядом, положив руку Броку на живот. Потом, подумав, позвонил в ресторан и заказал там плотный ужин и вино.

Они целовались и пили, заедая сухое красное вино фруктами, и это было неправильно, глупо и очень верно именно сейчас.

В конце концов, они оба тоже были далеки от идеала и совершенно друг другу не подходили.

***

7

Брок проснулся один. В номере было тихо, и он, перебрав в уме события вчерашнего вечера, не нашел там ничего, что могло бы заставить непрошибаемого Роджерса сбежать. Тот, в конце концов, никогда не отступал. Хотя кто знает, что там творится в голове национального достояния.

Дверь номера хлопнула, едва Брок забрался в душ. Через минуту на пороге ванной появился Роджерс в белом помятом смокинге. Усмехающийся, свежий, пахнущий улицей и горячей выпечкой.

— В ресторане нет булочек, представляешь? — с порога поделился он, раздеваясь. — Пришлось идти в кондитерскую, что в двух кварталах. — Он вывернулся из тряпок (под брюками не было белья, никакого, даже тех злосчастных стрингов), и залез к нему. Обнял со спины, коротко поцеловал и совсем другим тоном произнес: — Привет. Прости, думал, ты будешь спать к моему возвращению.

С Роджерсом было правильно. То ли оттого, что он не сомневался ни в чем: ни в том, что имеет право влезть к нему под душ, отобрать мочалку и вымыть, не обращая внимания на протесты и затыкая поцелуем; ни в том, что имеет право по-хозяйски трогать везде, осторожно, но уверенно; ни в том, что ему не откажут, если легко надавить на плечо, без слов прося опуститься на колени.

Будто тем поцелуем, самым первым, разрешенным, Брок подписал какой-то пожизненный контракт, притом подписал его кровью, отдав сразу все. И получив в обмен полный комплект: задыхающегося от ласки Роджерса, жадно хватающего губами прохладную воду, крепкую хватку на затылке, член в глотке и — впервые — «Брок» на самом краю.

— Ты назвал меня по имени, — сказал Брок, едва обретя дар речи и перестав задыхаться.

Роджерс, усмехнувшись, сполоснул руки и снова потянулся за гелем для душа. Вскрыл одноразовый пакетик и выдавил его содержимое на мочалку.

— Официально разрешаю тебе поступать так же, — сказал он, нежно касаясь его члена мыльной рукой.

— Если продолжишь, говорить я снова не смогу, — предупредил Брок. — Осмысленно, во всяком случае.

Роджерс дернул бровью и сказал, как ни в чем не бывало, будто продолжая начатый разговор:

— Думаю, нам нужно слетать к океану.

Сказать, что Брок офигел, значит тактично промолчать.

— Роджерс, ты…

— Стив. Это раз. А во-вторых, у меня отпуск. У нас. Не знаю, как ты, а я в последний раз столько бездельничал после того, как меня из комы вывели. И, поверь, настроение было совсем другим.

— Ты уверен, что мы сможем улететь? — Брок почувствовал, как снова возбуждается. Медленно, будто накаляясь изнутри.

— Мы можем попытаться, — Роджерс поцеловал его: медленно, мокро, глубоко трахая языком, и сам опустился на колени. — Направь меня, если что, — попросил он и аккуратно, будто пробуя, обхватил головку губами.

Выяснилось, что Брок не в состоянии направлять, только пропускать между пальцами мокрые волосы и сдерживаться, чтобы не притянуть любовника за затылок, заставляя принять до самого горла.

У Роджерса был талант. Вряд ли у него имелся обширный опыт в области сосания членов, но вот талант определенно был. И изобретательность. И старание. И физические данные, потому что редко кто без тренировки может пропустить в глотку, умудряясь еще поглаживать яйца языком.

Приходилось признать, что Роджерс был охуенным. Высший сорт. И достался отчего-то именно ему.

К океану они все-таки выбрались. То ли у их зацикленности в одном дне не было пространственных ограничений, и с вылетом в Нью-Йорк им просто не повезло, то ли им нельзя было именно в Яблоко, но в Лос-Анжелес они улетели без проблем, арендовали там машину и рванули вдоль побережья, чувствуя, как улетает время.

Брок подставлял лицо соленому бризу и вспоминал, как они целовались в аэропорту, сталкиваясь очками-авиаторами. Как Роджерс фыркал ему в ухо, устраиваясь в соседнем кресле самолета, как специально выбрал машину-автомат, чтобы лапать его на огромной скорости прямо на шоссе. Доводя до такого состояния, что Брок, не выдержав, расстегнул на нем джинсы и вобрал на всю длину прямо на скорости восемьдесят миль в час*.

Роджерс, конечно, съехал в ближайший «карман», не теряя головы, припарковался и только после этого со стоном «Что ж ты де… ска…» вцепился ему в волосы и принялся трахать, бешено подавая бедрами, а потом целовал, расстегивая ставшие болезненно тесными брюки, и в два движения ослепил, оглушил его, едва успев поймать губами белесые капли.

Отдышавшись, он улыбнулся совсем по-мальчишески, не краснея, застегнул джинсы и, как ни в чем не бывало, вырулил обратно на скоростную.

До утра они купались и валялись на песке где-то на безымянном побережье среди дюн. Ели хот-доги с ближайшей заправки, и Брок с каждой минутой все отчетливее понимал, как сильно попал. Как влип в этого человека, которого даже не знал толком.

Которого, похоже, никто не знал.

Роджерс был молод и, несмотря на то, что ему довелось пережить, по-юношески, по-хорошему безумен и жаден. Жизнь била из него ключом, и сейчас, в прохладной предутренней серости, смеющийся, одетый лишь в налипший песок и отблески костра, он совсем не походил на замкнутого, сдержанно-агрессивного Капитана, с которым Брок проснулся в одной постели какую-то неделю назад.

— Хороший был день, — прошептал Роджерс… Стив, взглянув на часы и потянулся за последним на сегодня поцелуем.

«Хороший», — мысленно согласился с ним Брок.  
__________________

* Чуть меньше 130 км/ч

8

— Как насчет танго? — спросил вдруг Роджерс, размазывая по тосту джем. Они уже успели обменяться минетами, а потому Брок, наверное, слишком расслабился и утратил бдительность.

— Чего? — Брок поднял взгляд от телефона, отвлекаясь от заказа одежды, с которого начиналось почти каждое их утро.

— Ну, танго. Танец такой.

— Ты умеешь танцевать танго? — Брок пытался понять, чего от него хотят, и не мог — из положенных трех чашек кофе он выпил только полторы. Минет же против похмелья был бессилен.

— Нет. Но всегда хотел научиться.

— За один день не вый… постой-ка, — Брок вспомнил «День сурка», как герой там учился музыке, и закатил глаза. — Нет. Вернее, ты можешь, но без меня. Я не по танцам.

— Я тоже, — признался Роджерс. — Деревянный. Баки любитель был до войны. Все дамочки от него без ума были.

— Что ему еще оставалось? — заказав Роджерсу футболку с принтом «I’m sexy and I know it», отозвался Брок. — Если тогда трахались только после свадьбы и то через дыру в простыне.

Роджерс заржал, как конь.

— Господи, Брок, мы с Баки из сороковых, а не из викторианской эпохи! У нас тоже разные девушки были. Как везде и всегда, наверное. И весьма вольных нравов, и тихие скромницы. Просто жили как-то… веселее, что ли? Ну, Баки так точно. Ходили на танцы, знакомились на улицах. Тогда это не считалось домогательством или чем-то еще таким же… неправильным и оскорбительным. Потому что, по сути, больше и негде было встретиться, кроме как на улице, на выставке или в библиотеке.

— Барнс и библиотека, представляю.

Стив вдруг нахмурился, будто вспомнив о неприятном.

— Баки… совсем не такой, каким его видят другие. Он заботливый, острый на язык, нежный, внимательный. И да, он любит читать. Фантастику, публицистику, приключения. Просто сейчас у него всего этого в жизни с избытком.

— И ты не такой, — Брок отправил заказ и взглянул на него. — И я, и Романова, и даже Старк. Все мы живем изнанкой вовнутрь, и это правильно.

— Время такое, — пожал плечами Роджерс и, помолчав, вдруг продолжил, хотя Брок считал тему исчерпанной: — Когда я очнулся здесь, то чувствовал себя так, будто шел с войны домой, а пришел на пепелище. Будто в мой дом попал снаряд, и я… остался на улице. Меня, конечно, взяли к себе друзья, но я не дома, а будто в гостях. А потом вернулся Баки. И я понял, что дом цел. Да, через него прошли мародеры, кое-где стекла выбиты и, скорее всего, некоторые трещины не удастся заклеить новыми обоями. Но это мой дом, там я на своем месте. Понимаешь?

Броку вдруг стало странно. Он никогда не понимал привязанности Кэпа и Барнса, и теперь отчетливо понял, как все серьезно. Это не просто дружба. Они семья. Не современная, когда все видятся раз в год на Рождество, а потом изредка звонят друг другу, чтобы десять минут поговорить ни о чем. А та самая, настоящая, когда в какое бы дерьмо ты ни попадал, всегда знаешь, что у тебя есть человек, который нырнет за тобой, не раздумывая. 

Броку хотелось спросить, кто тогда он для Роджерса, но этот вопрос был глупым и, скорее всего, преждевременным. Хотя бы потому, что он сам со своей стороны не готов был честно на него ответить.

— Давай так, — решил сменить опасную тему он, — день через день. Если сегодня танго, то завтра бои без правил.

— Брок, я не могу участвовать, это просто нехорошо. Одно дело казино…

— А кто говорит о тебе? — Брок долил себе кофе и ухмыльнулся, наблюдая, как на лице Стива меняются выражения, как он очень хочет возразить, запретить и понимает, что не стоит.

— Есть что-то на примете? — совладав с собой, осторожно спросил тот после долгой паузы. — Такое, чтобы не насмерть, желательно.

— Роджерс, это в твое время даже бокс был кровавым спортом с высоким процентом смертности на ринге.

— Разве мы говорим не о подпольных боях с тотализатором? — спросил Роджерс, принимаясь за шестой тост.

— Мы о них. Но насмерть там давно не рубятся. Даже на самых подпольных. Не говоря уже о тех полулегальных, в которых может принять участие любой желающий.

— В тридцатых были такие места в доках… мафия курировала. Не хотелось бы проблем с законом.

— Заснем в каталажке — проснемся тут.

— А если нет? Мы не должны привыкать к тому, что завтра все можно будет исправить.

— Мне кажется, мы уже привыкли, — ответил Брок. — Когда бы я еще согласился танцевать танго. С мужиком, которого целых два дня считал своим мужем. С Капитаном Америкой.

Роджерс задумчиво на него смотрел, будто примеряясь, оценивая по одному ему известным критериям, и вдруг кивнул.

— Наверное, ты прав. Если совсем не хочешь, можем поехать на экскурсию.

Хмыкнув, Брок отсалютовал ему чашкой с кофе.

— Надеюсь, испанские корни помогут мне в нелегком деле освоения танго.

Не помогли. Не с Роджерсом. Удивительно пластичный в бою, выполняющий сложные акробатические трюки и прыжки, на танцполе Роджерс будто деревенел. Они взяли индивидуальные занятия, чему Брок был рад, потому что в толпе незнакомых людей это было бы совсем печально. Тренер крутил их так и эдак, объяснял, ругался на нескольких языках, размахивал руками и начинал сначала. Три часа, за которые они отдали триста баксов, показались Броку бесконечными.

Едва выйдя из зала, он закурил, радуясь, что завтра можно будет набить кому-нибудь морду вместо того, чтобы снова ходить по паркету под это «импульс, шаг, импульс, шаг». Это было не сложнее любой боевой связки, но отчего-то Роджерс путал ноги и забывал, кто из них ведет.

— Ты просто не умеешь работать в паре, — «утешил» его Брок.

— Я не сдамся, — пообещал Роджерс. — Я просто не понимаю принципа.

— И не умеешь подчиняться.

— Я…

— Вести у тебя выходит лучше, чем следовать, Роджерс. А в мужском танго так не бывает, ты же слышал Мигеля.

— Кстати, у тебя с ним получалось, — Роджерс отобрал у него пачку и тоже затянулся.

— Потому что я как раз знаю, когда нужно уступить. И уже очень долго работаю с командой, когда дополнительная пара глаз не только на затылке должна быть, но и на жопе тоже.

Роджерс подошел ближе и потрогал его за задницу.

— Никаких лишних частей тела, — сообщил он о результатах осмотра. — Вроде бы. Но нужно рассмотреть более детально, чтобы дать заключение.

— Сначала поедим, — хмыкнул Брок.

Исследования определенно давались Роджерсу лучше, чем танцы, а потому уснули они под утро, и Брок еще успел подумать, что танго это ерунда. Роджерс сможет. Потому что в паре работать он учился просто на глазах. 

9

Адреналин просто кипел в нем, давно Брок так не отрывался, чтобы со свистом публики, с незнакомым противником, большим по массе едва ли не в полтора раза, с реальной возможностью получить сотрясение. Он уложил уже четверых и явно был звездой вечера. 

— Две тысячи на Красавчика! — заорала какая-то дамочка, и отовсюду снова послышались свист и улюлюканье. 

— Три тысячи на Красавчика, — выкрикнул Роджерс, Брок четко слышал его, хотя и получил по уху так, что в голове до сих пор звенело. — Давай! — Капитан Америка был азартен, когда дело доходило до драки. — Сделай его! Хук слева! 

И Брок дал. 

В номер они ввалились, сдирая друг с друга одежду, потные, накачанные адреналином по уши. Уходить им пришлось с боем, потому что публика никак не хотела отпускать «Красавчика», а Брока слишком заводил вид раскрасневшегося, возбужденного Роджерса, чтобы тратить силы на еще один бой вместо того, чтобы заняться чем-то более интересным. 

Роджерс кинул куртку на кровать, и выигранные деньги рассыпались по ней, как листья по траве.

— Это пошло, — хрипло рассмеялся Брок. — Трахаться на деньгах. 

Роджерс смел их вместе с покрывалом и завалил его на спину, до боли стискивая, кусая в шею. 

— Хочу тебя, — сорванным от крика голосом прохрипел он и перевернулся на спину, расставив ноги, насколько позволяли узкие джинсы. — Давай же. 

У Брока в голове оглушительно застучало, сильнее, чем от пропущенного по касательной апперкота. Он стянул с него уже расстегнутые штаны, погладил гладкие горячие бедра, поцеловал тонкую кожу с внутренней стороны. Роджерс застонал, сгребая свои яйца, туго обтянутые белой тканью белья, огромной лапищей, и это было до того горячо, что Брок, не удержавшись, нашел губами упругую головку, выглянувшую из-под плотного пояса брифов.

— Черт, — прохрипел Роджерс, пропуская его волосы между пальцами. — Возьми его, — он оттянул вниз белье и приподнял бедра, бездумно, инстинктивно ища разрядки, и Брок провел языком от корня до головки, обвел по кругу и отстранился. 

Раздеваться, имея сбитые костяшки и несколько приличных синяков на ребрах, было еще тем удовольствием, но он справился. 

Роджерс тем временем лежа вывернулся из белья и, глядя совершенно черными от возбуждения глазами, как Брок раздевается, касался себя, тяжело, загнанно дышал. 

Брок через минуту упал сверху, успев не только избавиться от мешавшей одежды, но и прихватить смазку и презервативы. 

— Кто кого? — все-таки спросил он, наваливаясь сверху, всем телом чувствуя Роджерса. От возбуждения плыло в голове и, в общем-то, от ответа на вопрос ничего не зависело. Потому что с Роджерсом. 

— В смы?.. А. Ты — меня, — сообщил тот как о чем-то давно решенном, и обхватил за задницу. — Брок…

— А. Да. Блядь, сделай так еще раз, и все закончится прямо сейчас. 

Роджерс, рассмеявшись, отпустил его, ближе притянул к заднице пятки и запрокинул голову, подставляя шею. 

Наверное, нужно было выяснить, как у Роджерса обстояли дела с личной жизнью до того, как они тут застряли, но ужасно не хотелось заводить сейчас длинный разговор на тему «скучна и тяжела жизнь суперсолдата». Поэтому Брок решил исходить из того, что, если опыт у его любовника и был, то в темноте, под одеялом и, в лучшем случае, по вазелину. 

Хотелось натянуть его быстро и жестко, трахать так, чтобы кровать колотилась в стену, добраться, наконец, до тесного нутра, до сладкой сердцевины, довести до невменяемого состояния и заставить орать на члене. Выбить, вылюбить из Роджерса малейшие воспоминания о других, если они были. Стать для него лучшим. 

Роджерс был тугим. С тихими, жалобными стонами он принимал два пальца, сжимаясь при этом так, что у Брока член дергался от возбуждения. Затолкав в него как можно больше смазки, он раскатал по члену резинку и опустился сверху. 

— На меня смотри. Стив? 

Роджерс распахнул глаза, вжал в себя, прогибаясь в пояснице, принимая. Броку казалось, что его зрачки, закрывшие почти всю радужку, пульсируют, как черные дыры, ведущие на изнанку мира; он почти не мог дышать, не мог закрыть глаза, потому что от раскрасневшегося, встрепанного Роджерса, его приоткрытых пересохших губ было не оторвать взгляд. 

По тому, как изломились его брови, выдавая непривычность, неудобство, Брок вдруг отчетливо понял, что он — первый. Что не было у Стива никого ни в том веке, ни в этом. Не так. Горячая волна поднялась в нем, добравшись до сердца, будто вывернув наизнанку, обнажив незагрубевшее нутро. И Стив обнял его, вжимая лицом в шею, надавил пятками на поясницу, приподнимая бедра, принимая до конца. И Брока будто поволокло отливом, на противоходе, неумолимо и страшно, размололо, растерло в пыль. 

— Ч-ш-ш, — в самое ухо ему прошептал Стив, будто это Броку сейчас было неудобно и наверняка больно, — все хорошо…

Они целовались, переплетясь так плотно, что от напряжения болели мышцы. Брок чувствовал, как Стив туго сжимается на его члене, будто от нетерпения, как пытается унять дрожь. 

— Не могу… Брок, пожалуйста… Господи…

Наверное, надо было подождать, перетоптаться, быть нежнее, но Стив так нетерпеливо выгибался под ним, стискивая коленями бока, надавливая пятками, прикусывая шею, что Брок сорвался. 

Как сквозь плотное марево он видел искусанные мокрые губы Стива, слышал его стоны, чувствовал животом его твердый текущий член. Удовольствие вышибло дух, и он, освободившись, тяжело сполз вниз, обхватывая губами горячую скользкую головку, вставил два пальца в незакрывшуюся задницу, и погладил изнутри, точно зная, как сделать хорошо. Стив дернул его за волосы, натягивая на себя, уперся пятками в скользкую постель и кончил с рыком в несколько отупляюще глубоких рывков. 

Брок упал лицом ему на живот и замер, прислушиваясь к их загнанному дыханию, чувствуя успокаивающие поглаживания по волосам. 

— Почему ты мне не сказал? — стянув презерватив, Брок запустил им точно в пепельницу, стоявшую на журнальном столике, и, подтянувшись на руках, навис над Роджерсом. 

— О чем? 

— Не придуривайся. О том, что не трахался ни с кем. 

— Это важно? О таком…

Брок посмотрел на него и, видимо, ему без слов удалось передать впечатления от неудачных попыток любовника сделать вид, что это не важно. 

— Ладно, — Стив потер лицо и обнял его за шею, заставляя лечь сверху. — Не хотел, чтобы ты… Знаешь, Баки мне когда-то сказал, что быть у кого-то первым — это ответственность, к которой он не готов. Понятное дело, что сейчас на все смотрят проще, но я не хотел, чтобы ты трясся над тем, что давно не имеет никакой особой ценности. 

— Ты никогда не был с мужчиной. 

— Нет, — Стив убрал упавшую на его лоб челку и усмехнулся. — Ждал подходящего партнера. Глупо, но…

— Я готов к ответственности, — сказал Брок. — Не знаю, насколько правильно ты выбрал, конечно. Да и не из кого тут особо…

— Правильно, не сомневайся, — Стив поцеловал его и перекатился сверху. — Надеюсь, мы попробуем и наоборот тоже. 

— Не упущу такую возможность, уж можешь мне поверить. Только, если можно, не прямо сейчас. 

— Вышел адреналин? — Роджерс поиграл бровями и потянулся за телефоном. — Закажем королевский ужин с морепродуктами. Например, устрицы. 

— Ненавижу устрицы, — поморщился Брок, чувствуя, как ноют ушибленные ребра. — И впервые радуюсь, что завтра у меня будет только похмелье. 

— Даже жаль, что нам некуда потратить это все сегодня, — подмигнув, Роджерс зачитал длинный список блюд оператору ресторана и раскинулся на кровати морской звездой. — Знаешь, мне очень давно не было так хорошо, — вдруг признался он, находя его руку и переплетая их пальцы. — Спасибо. 

— Обращайся. Захочешь поучаствовать в подпольных боях — я к твоим услугам. 

— И потом на адреналине заняться любовью? 

У Брока от этого «заняться любовью» внутри все мучительно, сладко сжалось, и он кивнул. 

— И за этим тоже. В любое время. 

Засыпая в крепкой хватке Роджерса, Брок думал о том, как же он хочет это все себе. Эгоистично хочет захапать себе того, кто понемногу принадлежит всем. А то, что нафиг не сдалось общественности, еще в прошлом веке отдано Барнсу. 

 

10

Залезть в джакузи с утра было определенно хорошей идеей даже с учетом похмелья. Особенно вдвоем. Особенно с учетом того, что ребра не болели, кожа на костяшках была гладкой, а задница Роджерса опять стала девственно нетронутой. Надо было срочно это исправить.

— Предлагаю окопаться в постели, — Брок окунулся с головой, смывая пену, и долил себе кофе из кофейника, пристроенного на столике у джакузи.

— Танго, — напомнил Роджерс.

— Четыре часа вне постели я продержусь, — пообещал Брок.

Роджерс, совершив один подлый бросок, мгновенно оказался рядом, едва не утопив. Они целовались, дрочили друг другу, и когда Брок уже подумал, что он так и не кончит — вода смазывала все ощущения, его чокнутый суперсолдат нырнул под воду и отсосал так, что в ушах еще долго звенело от крика, эхом раздавшегося в просторной ванной. Похоже, Роджерс мог обходиться вообще без кислорода.

И период восстановления у него оказался коротким до безобразия.

— Интересно, опять можно считать, что у меня никого не было? — со стоном поинтересовался он, когда Брок пытался одновременно ему отсасывать, растягивать тугую задницу, и отсрочить собственную разрядку.

— У тебя есть я, — решив, что пока вполне достаточно, утешил его Брок. — А девственность задницы — понятие, скорее, психологическое. Так что нет, Роджерс. В твое время в белом выйти замуж тебе не светило.

Роджерс имел наглость заржать и дернуть его на себя, целуя. И ровно до шести вечера никакие идиотские вопросы никого не волновали.

Брок боялся, что после того, как Роджерс, волнуясь и постоянно переспрашивая, не больно ли, натянет его на свой немаленький член, танго он танцевать не сможет. Но Роджерс ничего не делал наполовину, неправильно или плохо. Поэтому Брок, обычно неохотно подставлявшийся, вынужден был признать, что «быть снизу» со сладко стонущим, чутким Роджерсом едва ли не лучше, чем самому трахать его тесную задницу.

— Потерпи, — нежно уговаривал его Роджерс, хотя Брок чувствовал, как тому хочется просто трахнуть его, чтобы аж искры из глаз летели.

— Еби, ничего мне не будет.

— Мне не надо «ничего». Мне надо «очень хорошо», — в шею ему прошептал Стив и мягко, уверенно надавил членом на простату. Так, что Брок взвыл. — Именно поэтому я, — он застонал, мелко толкаясь, вышибая мозги этой точностью, — предпочел сначала понять, что к чему. На себе.

Брок точно не мог научить его такому. Не за те полтора раза, что у них вчера были. Не с ушибленными ребрами и не после пяти поединков с очень разными соперниками.

— Самородок. Блядь.

Роджерс со стоном толкнулся глубже, жарко выдыхая в затылок, а потом и вовсе поднялся на колени, раскрывая его ладонями, и медленно загнал на всю длину, будто проверяя его выдержку.

— Стив…

— У тебя красивая… спина, — задыхаясь, прошептал тот. — И весь ты… Боже…

Брок сжал его в себе, качнул бедрами, дурея от ощущений, чувствуя, как Роджерс теряет остатки выдержки, и радуясь этому.

У Стива определенно был талант. Он, оказывается, умел драть так, что потом было не пошевелиться, не застонать, потому что силы оставались только на то, чтобы лежать, уставившись в пространство, без единой мысли в голове, и пораженно выдыхать.

— Охуеть, — невнятно в подушку произнес Брок, придавленный Роджерсом. Потому что да. Так и было.

— Прости. Мне не стоило…

— Молчи, а? — попросил Брок, чувствуя, что не встанет, даже если его пригрозят пристрелить на этом самом месте. Даже средний палец оттопырить не сможет — тупо не хватит сил. — Меня как асфальтоукладчиком переехало.

— Танго, — не терпящим возражений тоном напомнил Стив. И совсем по-другому прошептал: — Ну пожалуйста.

Брок соскреб себя с постели и поплелся в душ, задевая углы и натыкаясь на мебель, надеясь, что его троглодит догадается заказать пожрать. 

11-…

Танго давалось им все лучше и лучше с каждым занятием. Будто, став любовниками, они стали лучше чувствовать друг друга, особенно это касалось Роджерса, который теперь на занятиях смотрел Броку в глаза и никуда больше, и от этого взгляда внутри будто переворачивалось все, а заученные шаги и связки получались сами собой. У них обоих. 

В «Дни Брока» они играли в пейнтбол, ездили в пустыню, где ночевали на тонких спальниках под звездами и трахались, распугивая немногочисленную живность. А иногда просто оставались в номере. Валялись на надоевшей шелковой постели, смотрели телек, ели и, опять-таки, трахались.

Начинало казаться, что они уже знают всех в отеле, каждого постояльца и всю администрацию, а их по-прежнему не знает никто. Оставалось радоваться, что они застряли в этом бесконечном дне вдвоем, а то Брок-то уж точно попытался бы кого-нибудь убить, впасть в алкогольную кому или сигануть с крыши отеля в бассейн во дворе, наплевав на то, что тот метрах в десяти от здания, а сам отель насчитывает пятнадцать этажей.

Они говорили об этом. Стив тоже изводился от вынужденного безделья. Мысль о том, что этот день может никогда не закончиться, они не озвучивали, но было понятно, что она нет-нет да приходила в голову, что ему, что Стиву.

Однажды, проснувшись, Брок не обнаружил любовника в номере и даже первую секунду обрадовался этому — они почти не расставались, не бывали по отдельности, и ему вдруг стало остро не хватать привычного одиночества. Ровно полчаса он кайфовал, вымывшись, съев обычный завтрак (которого точно не хватило бы на племя голодных дикарей или на одного Роджерса) и завалившись в халате на диван в гостиной, не удосужившись высушить волосы.

Потом Брок ощутил странное беспокойство. Будто он забыл что-то сделать. Что-то важное.

Через час Роджерса не хватало уже физически, будто он проснулся в незнакомом месте без денег, документов, при этом не помнил, как сюда попал.

Будто он очнулся месяц назад в этом номере один. И не было никакого Роджерса. Он все себе выдумал. 

Поколебавшись, Брок обошел номер, матерясь сквозь зубы, пытаясь убедить себя в том, что от безделья сходит с ума, что у него течет крыша, и… не смог найти ни одной вещи Роджерса. Сел в кресло, закурил, и вдруг подумал: что, если эти тридцать дней с Роджерсом ему приснились? Что, если это не День сурка, а игра его больного воображения? И он лежит сейчас в коме где-нибудь в Нью-Йорке? Дай бог, очнется, а Роджерс так и не станет для него Стивом? Просто идеальный Кэп, символ нации, у которого из живых эмоций только фанатичная привязанность к Барнсу? Что, если весь этот месяц он трахал свое подсознание, мечту о Роджерсе, который на самом деле совершенно другой?

Что, если он все-таки сошел с ума?

Конечно, до всего этого странного «отпуска» он особо не заглядывался на Кэпа. Оценивал мощь и фактуру, но так, скорее, смотрят на чужую гоночную машину: хороша, мол, но не про нашу честь.

Тогда то, что он придумал — если придумал — себе именно Роджерса, было странным. Еще месяц назад он бы точно нафантазировал себе кого-то менее авторитарного и более послушного. Например, того новенького из второго отряда. Пухлые губы, темные волосы. Невысокий, гибкий…

На языке загорчило, он раздавил окурок в пепельнице и вдруг вспомнил, как Стив трахал его прямо на спальнике. В пустыне. Где на много километров не было ни единой живой души. В колючках что-то шуршало, наверняка какие-то змеи или ящерицы, а он орал во все горло под горячим нетерпеливым любовником, чувствуя себя пещерным человеком. Все ящерицы могли ползти и сдохнуть, потому что с Роджерсом он, наверное, мог бы переплыть океан на самодельном плоту. И заново открыть Америку.

Он еще раз обыскал номер сверху донизу, но даже дурацких стрингов и подвязки, которые Роджерс сбрасывал, едва продрав глаза, нигде не обнаружил. И сережка Романовой исчезла. Деньги были, правда, четыре тысячи вместо пяти.

Встряхнувшись, он натянул мятый смокинг, прихватил деньги, телефон и спустился в холл отеля. 

— Мистер Рамлоу-Роджерс, — окликнула его Мари, их администратор. За ней ухаживал начальник охраны, и это от него был букет шикарных орхидей, загораживавший половину стойки. Броку нравился Марк — здоровенный детина, чем-то напоминавший Роллинза. С виду такой же угрюмый, но на самом деле добряк и подкаблучник. Он надеялся, что тому все-таки обломится. — Ваш супруг просил передать вам записку, если вдруг вы куда-то соберетесь, — улыбаясь, она протянула ему запечатанный белый конверт, на котором почерком Стива было выведено: «Броку Рамлоу Р.».

— Давно он ушел? — спросил Брок, чувствуя, как мозги становятся на место с воображаемым щелчком.

— Конверт передала ночная смена, мы меняемся в девять, так что не могу точно сказать. До девяти — это все, что мне известно. Будете вносить оплату за следующие сутки?

Расплатившись за номер, Брок вышел на улицу, завернул в ближайший переулок и закурил, пережидая откат — смесь облегчения, досады на самого себя за слабость и раздражения от того, что Роджерс не только умудрился подняться ни свет ни заря, но и умотать куда-то по таинственным делам, заставив его пережить не самый приятный час.

Таким, как Роджерс, не понять простых людей, подверженных вывертам психики и подсознания. Тот был устойчив, как скала, и считал, что всем в жизни так же повезло. Докурив, он распечатал конверт, в котором было фото его, спящего голым задом кверху, в одном носке, и короткая записка.

«У меня дела. Занятия отменяются, но все равно постарайся быть дома не позже пяти. И сдай смокинг в экспресс-чистку. Стив».

Выматерившись, Брок еще раз посмотрел на фото, гадая, как не лень было Роджерсу бегать ранним утром с телефоном в поисках автомата для печати фоток (потому что представить, как тот приходит в фотоателье в измятом белом смокинге и просит распечатать такую фотку, у Брока не вышло), потом вернуться в номер, вернуть телефон и исчезнуть.

Остановив такси, он поехал в ближайший недорогой магазин шмотья и переоделся там в ставшую уже привычной новую одежду. Видит бог, или кто там за него, если весь этот пиздец закончится, он год не будет покупать одежду — его уже тошнило от одного запаха.

До пяти он бесцельно шлялся по городу, присматривая новые ресторанчики и кафе (жрачка и секс грозили превратиться в единственные развлечения, если этот «отпуск» затянется). Не хотелось ни в кино, ни в сауну, ни к шлюхам, ни в казино.

Хотелось прийти на работу и ебашить, ебашить часов двадцать, и чтобы настал, наконец, новый день. Чтоб проснуться — а Роджерс рядом растянутый, влажный после вчерашнего, с засосом на шее. И шмотки покупать не надо. И деньги, наконец, на карте, в нужном количестве. И можно улететь к хуям из Вегаса и больше никогда, никогда сюда не возвращаться.

К пяти часам он поймал себя на мысли, что по-идиотски соскучился по Роджерсу. И что, даже если они застряли тут на год, тот ему никогда не надоест. Город, отель, похмелье, танго, одни и те же лица и фразы — да, но не Роджерс.

Он снова почувствовал облегчение, будто получил новое подтверждение своему не-сумасшествию. Нормальности, если таковая была возможна в этом зацикленном времени и пространстве. Да, он белка, бегущая в колесе одного и того же дня, но он не один. Их таких двое.

Вернувшись в отель, он открыл дверь номера и прислушался. Тишина была почти абсолютной, но Брок знал: Роджерс уже тут. Определил по ни с чем не сравнимому чувству присутствия, по запаху, и еще по чему-то неуловимому, но однозначно трактуемому мозгом: он не один.

Роджерс лежал на кровати: абсолютно голый, выставив на обозрение шикарную задницу. И от этого вида у Брока встало моментально, как по команде.

— Иди сюда, — позвал Роджерс, оглянувшись через плечо, и Брок шагнул к нему, еще не успев подумать, что делает. Разделся рекордно быстро, лег рядом, провел рукой по горячей гладкой спине и уткнулся носом в плечо, жадно вдыхая запах. Погладил ягодицы, скользнул между ними и сдавленно застонал.

— Готовился? — хрипло спросил он, когда Стив, разведя шире ноги, насадился на его пальцы.

— Да, — простонал тот. — Давай. Я заждался.

Брок порадовался, что тщательно вымыл руки, потому что… просто потому что. Со Стивом хотелось быть лучше. Быть правильным.

Он целовал его в плечо, в выгнутую шею, протискиваясь во все равно узкую задницу, мечтая о том времени, когда будет драть его с оттяжкой, не боясь причинить боль.

— Я сам… — простонал Стив, и Брок замер над ним, опершись на руки, позволяя ему самому насаживаться на его член. Стив любил так — снизу, но чтобы контролировать все, каждый выверено-правильный толчок, доставлявший им обоим удовольствие. — Да… хочу тебя, как же я… целый день сегодня… о… о, черт…

Брок, сжав зубы, следил за игрой мышц на его широченной спине, смотрел на распахнутые от удовольствия пухлые губы, зная, что уже через несколько минут будет представлять себе всякие гадости, чтобы Стив успел наиграться, чтобы подавался навстречу все быстрее, глубоко принимая, сжимая в себе, так, как нравилось им обоим.

— Брок… Господи, ты мой… Мой, слышишь?

Выдержка полетела к чертям. Не железный же он, в самом-то деле?

Он упал сверху, засаживая до упора, натягивая эту идеальную задницу, и Стив выгнулся под ним, подставляя пересохшие губы, постанывая на каждом толчке, отчаянно двигая рукой по члену.

— Да, да, сильн… нх…

Казалось, они кончали целую вечность, почти кусаясь, переплетаясь ногами, и когда Брок упал сверху, дрожа в последней сладкой судороге, Роджерс под ним расслабленно выдохнул и зашарил под подушкой.

— Вот, — сказал он, сунув под нос Броку небольшую синюю коробочку, и когда тот не смог сразу поднять руку, чтобы взять ее, устроил подарок у себя на плече и расслабленно прикрыл глаза. — Отказ не принимается.

— Роджерс.

— Ты все еще во мне, Брок, какой может быть «Роджерс», — хмыкнул Стив, и был, в общем-то, прав. — Нравятся?

Брок осторожно выскользнул из него, стянул презерватив и открыл коробку. Там ожидаемо красовались два тонких кольца из белого металла.

— Сегодня в восемь, — сообщил Роджерс. Стив. — В той самой церкви. Я договорился.

— Стив.

— Ты не согласен? — Стив, нахмурившись, сел рядом, скрестив по-турецки ноги, и уставился на него тяжелым испытующим взглядом. — Брок? Тебе лучше сказать мне о том…

— О чем? Думаешь, это поможет разорвать цикл? — Брок захлопнул коробку и, пристроив ее на колене, потянулся за сигаретами.

Роджерс неприятно хмурился, будто не ожидал от него такой реакции, и Брок, выдохнув дым, притянул его для поцелуя.

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты женился на первом встречном только потому, что тут больше не на ком, Стив.

— Хочу тебя придушить, скотина упрямая, — в губы ему ответил Роджерс и завалил на спину. Подушки предсказуемо разъехались в разные стороны, и он чуть не приложился затылком об изголовье. — Согласен или нет? Буду иметь тебя, пока не согласишься. Потому что хочу делать это всю жизнь. Чего ты такой дурак-то, Брок Рамлоу-Роджерс.

— Просто Рамлоу.

— Это мы исправим. Где костюм твой?

— Привезут в отель.

— В восемь роспись. У тебя есть еще сорок минут, чтобы придумать клятву. Тщательно подбери слова, Брок, потому что ты меня знаешь — я все воспринимаю буквально. Сказано “до гробовой доски” — значит, тебе не стряхнуть меня с хвоста ни при каком раскладе.

Брок погладил его по щеке, чувствуя себя дураком, выигравшим миллион.

— Что, если не выгорит? — наконец, спросил он.

— Завтра женюсь на тебе снова. И послезавтра. Упрямства мне не занимать. Потому что я хочу, когда все это закончится, — Стив уперся в его лоб своим, как обычно после сложных операций делал с Барнсом, будто убеждаясь, что с тем все в порядке, — чтобы ты был только моим. Уже был, понимаешь?

— Что тут непонятного? — хмыкнул Брок, доставая одно из колец. — С размером хоть угадал?

— Надеюсь, с ними угадал Тони, — ответил Стив после поцелуя. — Тебе было впору то, с которым ты проснулся?

— Вполне.

— Эти тех же размеров. Белое золото. Очень простые, но купленные мной специально для сегодняшнего события, а не неизвестно кем, где и для чего. Скажи мне словами, Брок. Ты согласен заключить со мной брак?

— Да. Роджерс, не вынуждай меня произносить вслух всю ту пафосную муть, которую говорят в таких случаях. Тем более, что большая часть ее — правда, и тебе об этом известно.

Рассмеявшись, Роджерс поцеловал его и, растолкав коленом ноги, явно собрался на второй заход.

— Кстати, у меня два билета на милонгу.

— И чего мне кажется, что это как-то связано с пропущенным занятием танцами?

— Потому что это танго-вечеринка, — ухмыльнулся Роджерс. — Поженимся и будем танцевать всю ночь. Я хочу главный приз, так что тебе придется постараться.

— Это тебе придется постараться… и быть убедительным. Желательно — прямо сейчас.

Стив, рассмеявшись, вдруг вскочил с кровати и, не давая опомниться, перекинул Брока через плечо и уволок в душ.

Когда через час Брок, упаковываясь в идеально вычищенный и наглаженный смокинг, смотрел, как Роджерс застегивает жесткий воротничок, пряча след от его зубов, то понимал, что никогда ни о чем не пожалеет. Даже если завтра все придется начинать сначала. А сегодня Роджерс, клятвы, проклятая милонга и — если повезет — разнузданный супружеский секс на остопиздевших шелковых простынях.

Не на что жаловаться, как ни крути.

***

Брок почти не запомнил ритуал, да и, честно говоря, не было там ничего интересного. Он помнил только, как они с Роджерсом шли по длинной красной дорожке к алтарю, держась за руки. И как у Роджерса розовели скулы. И как чуть подрагивали пальцы, когда он, произнеся слова клятвы, из которых в память врезалось «до самого конца и после него», надел ему на палец кольцо. И как он сам в ответ пообещал хранить верность и защищать, делить кров и постель, врагов, друзей и увлечения. Когда он надевал кольцо, то вдруг осознал, что это навсегда. Вот с кем другим можно было бы развестись, уйти, бросив совместное имущество, уехать в другой штат, чтобы никогда не видеть. Но не со Стивеном Грантом Рамлоу-Роджерсом. С этим можно только помереть, да и то без особого расчета на спасение.

Барнсу вот и это не помогло.

Потом они целовались, и нанятый фотограф снимал и снимал их с разных ракурсов, пока Стив не махнул ему рукой, чтобы отцепился, и не утянул, смеясь, Брока прочь из этого душного, пропахшего свечным дымом дурдома.

Стив быстро записал на каком-то обрывке свой электронный адрес, сунул фотографу деньги и снова притянул Брока к себе, целуя так глубоко и жадно, будто они вдруг оказались одни.

— Не боишься, что фото попадут в сеть? — в такси, везущем их в клуб-ресторан, где уже начался вечер милонги, спросил Брок.

— Мне чужд страх, — пафосно провозгласил Роджерс и снова его поцеловал, пытаясь одновременно еще и смеяться. — А вообще, знаешь, хорошо.

— Что именно?

— А все хорошо, — Роджерс откинулся на сидении и прикрыл глаза. — Правильно. Первый раз за долгое время все ровно так, как надо. Если что, завтра летим ловить волны куда-нибудь на побережье. Надо только проснуться как можно раньше. И можно пожениться еще раз на пляже. А потом в воздухе, с парашютом прыгнуть. И под водой.

— Стив.

— Я женюсь на тебе везде. Так даже интереснее.

— Ага, — Броку вдруг стало легко и весело, все-таки Роджерс был удивительно воодушевляющим существом, когда верил в то, что говорил. — С учетом того, что ты без парашюта обычно прыгаешь.

— Сделаю исключение, — он, не открывая глаз, потянулся к нему, целуя, захватывая целиком, до такой степени, что после нескольких часов, проведенных в постели, о танго думалось в исключительно горизонтальной плоскости.

— Может, в отель? — хрипло спросил Брок.

— Обязательно. Как только возьмем первый приз, — пообещал Роджерс. И плевать ему было на то, что в клубе наверняка собрались люди, всю жизнь танцевавшие танго, не чета им двоим, едва переставшим путать ноги и бороться за право вести. Да, они выучили несколько эффектных связок и отлично научились чувствовать друг друга, но до профи им было далеко.

Они просто танцевали, на ходу придумывая новые проходы, благо выносливости им было не занимать, тела без тренировки были полны энергии. Плюс, они были единственной мужской парой, а потому сразу привлекли к себе внимание. Вечеринка была чем-то вроде танцевального марафона, когда в центре зала блестел паркет, а столики стояли у стен, размещая зрителей, жюри и самих конкурсантов, решивших передохнуть и перекусить.

К четырем часам утра на паркете остались только они и еще две пары — одетые по-мужски девушки и очень молодые парень с девчонкой, настоящие акробаты.

Стиву было весело, он легко крутил Брока и пируэты, и, если бы конферансье не остановил этот кошмар, то танцевал бы, наверное, еще сутки. Но уже с трупом новоиспеченного супруга — у Брока предел выносливости все же не был суперсолдатским. И танго — это тебе не в окопе лежать, жуя зубочистку.

В результате они взяли третье место и приз зрительских симпатий. В общей сложности это потянуло на три тысячи долларов.

— Я не встану, — устало вытянув ноги, насколько позволяли габариты такси, заявил Брок. — Убей меня.

— Я тобой горжусь, — устало усмехнулся Роджерс. — Но ты видел, что люди вытворяют? Нам так никогда…

— Я вот только еще по полу за твоей ногой не таскался, — огрызнулся Брок. — Забудь.

— Или я за твоей.

— Я тебя с места не сдвину, во всяком случае так, чтобы это не выглядело, как попытка покалечить.

— Я бы мог тебя подкинуть.

— Заметь — про «поймать» речь не идет.

— Брок.

— Устал. Роджерс, имей совесть.

— Обычно она меня, — Стив зарылся носом ему в волосы и тихо рассмеялся. — Как же мне хорошо. Я не представляю, с кем бы еще мог такое провернуть.

— С Романовой.

— Да ну тебя, — фыркнул Стив и тихо добавил, поцеловав в висок: — Спасибо.

Брок многое мог бы сказать ему. О том, например, что за эту сумасшедшую ночку год будет брать с него натурой: ранними минетами, свежей выпечкой и горячим сексом, но потом подумал, что это все у него теперь есть и так. О том, что на детонаторе вертел такие приключения, но Стив не был виноват в том, что они застряли. О том, что он не нанимался сидеть сейчас с гудящими ногами, но приходилось признать, что тоже получил свою долю удовольствия от марафона: он любил побеждать. Да и деньги, даже если они исчезнут через полтора часа без следа, были приятным бонусом, хоть и дались ой как нелегко.

— Сочтемся, — пробормотал он, обессилено укладывая голову ему на плечо. — Когда-нибудь.

— Приехали, — Стив ласково потормошил его, но Броку казалось, он не сможет продрать глаза. — Давай, просыпайся, а то я тебя понесу, как принцессу.

Брок потер лицо и огляделся.

Они все еще были в такси, стоявшем перед отелем. Светало. Таксист неодобрительно косился на них, но Роджерсу, похоже, было плевать на его недовольство.

— Идем, — вздохнул Брок. — Как же я хочу уснуть и проснуться завтра в полдень без тошноты, головной боли и мысли «Бля, опять?!».

— А я хочу проснуться голым. Без той пародии на трусы, — усмехнулся Стив, обнимая его за талию и кивая швейцару, открывшему перед ними тяжелую дверь.

— Сколько до «часа икс»?

— Чуть больше сорока минут. Подождем?

— Да. Только как-нибудь не стоя.

— Знаю одно место, — Стив вызвал лифт и подмигнул ему, — там есть огромная кровать в форме сердца. Выглядит не очень, почти оскорбляя художника во мне. Но для взыскания первого супружеского долга сгодится.

— И кто кого? — сонно спросил Брок, понимая, что за себя он сейчас сможет исключительно полежать. Постоять не получится. Никак.

— М… Думаю, я смогу сделать тебе приятно, даже если ты в процессе будешь оскорбительно храпеть.

— Я не буду, — зевнув, пообещал Брок. — Под такими красавчиками я еще ни разу не засыпал.

Роджерс, смеясь, втащил его в чисто убранный номер и со стоном поцеловал, тесня к кровати.

Как только он стянул с него настоебенившие туфли, расстегнул брюки и принялся ласкать еще не слишком твердый член, спать Броку резко перехотелось. 

Под прохладными струями душа Брок уже забыл, с какой высокой целью они все это затеяли, потому что Роджерс умел отдаваться делу полностью. Неважно, насколько уставшим был он и насколько безнадежным — само дело. Они целовались, удерживаясь вертикально и в рабочем состоянии только упрямством и удовольствием. Ну, и любопытно было, чего уж там.

Решив, что у них вся жизнь впереди, которую можно посвятить постельной акробатике, они без затей отсосали друг другу, параллельно смывая с себя усталость длинного счастливого дня, и завалились на кровать.

— Три минуты, — сказал Стив. — Сильно расстроишься, если опять по новой?

— Ну хотелось бы, конечно, чтобы получилось. Я переотдыхал, по-моему. Хочу к тренировкам вернуться. Но если нет... у меня были гораздо более пиздецовые дни, которые могло вот так зациклить. Погибали бойцы. Меня самого ранили. В конце концов, я просто мог оказаться тут один, как тот чувак из фильма. И поехал бы крышей. Когда я сегодня не нашел тебя с утра, это почти случилось. Мысли всякие полезли — что, если мне привиделось?

Стив навалился сверху, погладил по лицу ставшим уже привычным движением и сказал:

— Я рад, что нашел человека, которого хочу привести домой.

— Что?

— Ты спрашивал о Баки. О себе нет, но я видел, что тебе хотелось. Так вот. С Баки я вернулся домой. А ты — тот человек, которого я хочу в этот дом привести.

Брок хотел съязвить что-то на тему того, что не собирается жить с Барнсом, будь тот хоть трижды домом, но Стив его поцеловал, и он решил отложить выяснение отношений на неопределенный срок. Судя по всему, на очень длительный срок.

— Шесть ноль две, — в губы ему произнес Стив. — У нас вышло.

У Брока сердце заколотилось так, что, казалось, выпрыгнет из груди. Он вывернулся из-под тяжеленного Роджерса, встал посреди номера и заорал, высоко задрав голову. Потом, исполнив несколько танцевальных па, завалился на кровать к ржущему, как конь, супругу и отобрал у него мобильный.

— Что ты делаешь? — отсмеявшись, спросил тот.

— Бронирую нам билеты на ближайший рейс. Кажется, я возненавидел Вегас до конца своих дней.

— А мне кажется, мы вернемся сюда на годовщину, — Стив устроился удобнее и прикрыл глаза. Его муж. Стив Роджерс. Капитан Америка.

Блядь.

За эти дни он как-то почти забыл, кто такой Стив. И кто он. И как непросто это все будет вне уютно зацикленного на них двоих мирка. Похоже, он действительно привык к тому, что с утра все промахи списываются и можно начать сначала.

— Надо было пожениться в первый же день, когда мы обнаружили обман, — сказал он.

— Ты так ничего и не понял, да? — усмехнулся Стив и сжал его бедро. — Смысл был не в этом.

Он, конечно, понял, но было интересно, что по этому поводу думает августейший супруг.

— Неа.

— Врать мужу нехорошо, — Роджерс приоткрыл один глаз, а потом снова откинулся на подушки. — Но мне кажется, что смысл был в том, чтобы пересмотреть свои взгляды на то, что действительно важно. Это был шанс побыть вне рутины. Оглядеться по сторонам. Столько времени, сколько нужно. Видимо, мне нужен был ты, а тебе — я. Поэтому все получилось.

— Мы были друг у друга уже некоторое время.

— Ты забываешь, что я человек старой закалки. Для меня брак — естественное завершение ухаживаний.

— Так мы из-за тебя…

— Не думаю. Мне казалось, ты и сам до конца не верил, что у нас может получиться, что ты будешь иметь на меня какие-то права, и у меня никогда бы не вышло тебя убедить в собственной незаменимости без этого, — он оттопырил палец, демонстрируя кольцо и улыбнулся, не открывая глаз. — Так что нечего из меня делать крайнего. Что там с билетами?

— Есть рейс на одиннадцать часов. Билеты только в бизнес-класс.

— Не зря же мы вчера столько денег выиграли. В сороковые на них можно было купить самолет. А сейчас… утешь меня, скажи, что нам хватает на бизнес-класс.

— Хватает, — хмыкнул Брок. — При условии, что вылет не задержат и нам не придется коротать время в Макдональдсе. Жрешь ты просто нереально много.

— Поставь будильник на восемь, — посоветовал Стив и дернул его за ногу, заставляя вытянуться рядом. — Как раз успеем в аэропорт.

Брок не стал спорить. Ему за месяц Вегас остопиздел настолько, что он готов был отказаться от завтрака, только чтобы поскорее отсюда свалить.

***

В аэропорту у них сел единственный телефон, который они, избалованные цикличностью, забыли зарядить. Стив, после пробуждения вдруг будто натянувший на себя привычный образ ходячей головной боли каждого, кто не соответствует его высоким требованиям, отыскал в аэропорту каким-то чудом сохранившийся телефон-автомат и принялся названивать в Нью-Йорк своей команде, еще даже не подозревавшей об объеме свалившегося на них пиздеца.

Наверное, если бы Стив дозвонился до кого-то, кто не Барнс, Нью-Йорк к их прилету успели бы эвакуировать. Но каким-то чудом Барнс провернул недельную миссию за три неполных дня и уже успел вернуться, поэтому ответил после первого же гудка.

— Баки, слава Богу, — с каким-то нечеловеческим облегчением произнес Стив, и Брок тоже почувствовал, что расслабляется. — Когда ты вернулся?

Брок даже поднялся со своего места, чтобы лучше слышать разговор, благо, Роджерс обнял его за талию сразу, как смог дотянуться.

— Только что, — по голосу Барнса было не разобрать, удивлен он отсутствием Роджерса или нет. — А ты у Старка? Не загостился? Или у какой дамочки, наконец, заночевал, столетняя дев…

— Я через полчаса вылетаю из Вегаса. И я женился, — оборвал поток непривычно ласковых для Барнса насмешек Роджерс. На том конце повисло непродолжительное молчание.

— Я вас встречу. Это рейс в одиннадцать ноль пять?

— Э… Баки, прости, что я… без тебя. Просто так вышло.

— Не думал я, друг мой Стивен, что когда-нибудь доживу до времени, когда ты скоропалительно женишься в Лас-Вегасе, очарованный настолько, что не дотерпишь даже до моего возвращения. Надеюсь, она или он… или оно просто сногсшибательные, иначе я год не буду готовить тебе завтрак.

— Да, — Роджерс посмотрел на Брока и улыбнулся. — Сногсшибательнее некуда.

— Жду у третьего выхода, ничего не перепутай, придурок. Надеюсь, у твоей второй половины отсутствует топографический кретинизм, в отличие от тебя.

— Третий выход, — повторил Роджерс. — Не сердись, Бак.

— Отбой, — коротко бросил тот и отключился.

— Он свернет тебе шею, — предсказал Брок.

— Вряд ли, — без должной уверенности ответил Роджерс. — Но мы когда-то договаривались, в детстве еще, что будем шаферами друг у друга. Выходит, я не сдержал слово.

— Ну, может, еще сдержишь, когда Барнс решится осчастливить какую-то красотку с железными яй… нервами.

— Железные яйца, думаю, более вероятны, — Роджерс бросил последний взгляд на автомат и повесил наконец трубку. — Пойдем. Что-то мне уже не хочется звонить остальным.

— Нагрянешь лично, — утешил его Брок. — Надеюсь, в этот момент быть как можно дальше от эпицентра.

Барнс увидел их первыми. Брок понял это по дернувшимся вверх бровям и совершенно убийственному взгляду, которым тот припечатал смущенного (в кои-то веки) Роджерса.

— Это, похоже, тебе, командир, — он протянул Броку небольшой букет из роз, похожий на свадебный, только бутоны были почти черными. — Был уверен, что Стив не решится официально жениться на мужике. Рад, что ошибся.

— Бак.

— Ну ты даешь, Стиви, — Барнс восхищенно присвистнул и хлопнул его по плечу. — Идем к машине, я там припарковался кое-как, еле успел из-за пробок. Расскажете, как это вас угораздило.

Он легко подхватил их сумку и, сунув зубочистку в уголок пухлогубого рта, усмехнулся.

— Хороши, — одобрил он, оглядев их с ног до головы. — Сочувствую обоим. Стиву, потому что он ревнивая сволочь, и командиру по той же причине.

— Меня зовут Брок, — решил напомнить Брок на всякий случай. Мало ли, не все супергерои считали нужным запоминать имена командиров опергрупп.

— Я знаю, как тебя зовут. Прости, привычка.

Дойдя до машины, Барнс закинул сумку в огромный багажник и уселся за руль. Стив, к большому удивлению Брока, устроился рядом с ним сзади, а не на пассажирском спереди.

Из хитросплетения развязок выбирались молча. Стив задумчиво поглаживал ладонь Брока, глядя в окно, а Барнс то и дело посматривал на них в зеркало заднего вида и ухмылялся.

Армейский дружок Кэпа, которого тот отбил у русских, едва не спровоцировав третью мировую, был хорош. Статный, смазливый, веселый, но было в его взгляде что-то такое, отчего по спине то и дело пробегал неприятный холодок. Взгляд убийцы, с холодной точностью уже определившего нужный угол удара и подобравшего несколько вариантов оружия из подручных средств. Он мог убить даже зубочисткой, которую небрежно перекатывал во рту, и вряд ли это заняло бы у него больше десяти секунд.

Роджерс, казалось не замечал этого всего, не обращал внимания на осторожные предупреждения друзей и истерические крики (чаще предсмертные) врагов. Барнс был его, и с этим всем пришлось смириться. И Броку тоже придется.

О нем болтали всякое. Что вроде тот попался полумифической Гидре еще в сорок третьем и тоже получил свою долю сыворотки, именно поэтому выжил и попал к русским, тогда еще в Союз.

Что ему промывали мозги электричеством, но так и не допромывались до того, чтобы Барнс забыл Роджерса, и когда его тайно перекинули в Штаты, чтобы убить едва воскресшего Капитана Америку, то эти самые мозги закоротило, и Роджерс оказался сильнее.

Брок, тогда еще не работавший на ЩИТ, краем уха слышал о грандиозном международном скандале, нарушении Женевской конвенции и едва ли не разрыве дипломатических отношений между США и Россией из-за насильного удержания последней героя войны Баки Барнса. Личного друга и соратника Капитана.

И вот теперь Зимний Солдат совсем не похож сейчас на того русского медведя, которого Кэп, сам не очень приспособленный к современным реалиям, впервые вывел в люди. Хороший парфюм, гладко зачесанные длинные волосы, сережка в ухе и самая блядская ухмылка, какую Броку доводилось видеть. Не затрагивающая глаза.

— Куда мы едем? — спросил, наконец, Брок, выглядывая в окно.

— Домой, — пожал плечами Барнс. — Ну, то есть туда, где живет Стив. Головная боль жизни моей. А что, вы иначе договаривались? Могу отвезти к тебе, но потом пеняй на себя. Ни у одного нормального мужика не водится в холодильнике столько продуктов, сколько надо этому троглодиту, чтобы просто заморить червячка.

Брок вспомнил пустые полки чисто вымытого в далекую теперь субботу холодильника и кивнул. Они с Роджерсом еще вернутся к этому вопросу. Но не при Барнсе.

— Так что случилось, что за спешка? Я уж думал, кто-то беременный от тебя. Не иначе, как воздушно-капельным путем попало.

Стив положил ладонь Броку на колено и принялся рассказывать.

Паркуясь на подъездной дорожке аккуратного, почти пряничного домика, Барнс был настолько хмур и решителен, что впору было пожалеть, что Нью-Йорк таки не эвакуировали. Выйдя из машины, он открыл багажник, вынул оттуда снайперскую винтовку в чехле и забросил ее за спину так естественно, будто это была гитара.

— Куда ты? — требовательно спросил Стив, поймав брошенные ему ключи от дома и от машины.

— Загони мою ласточку в гараж, располагайтесь, приготовьте на обед что-то. Индейку, там, запеките. Вино в багажнике. Я вернусь через час.

— Я. Спросил. Куда. Ты. Собрался, — не предвещающим ничего хорошего голосом спросил Роджерс.

— Пристрелю Старка за его ебанутые шутки и вернусь к обеду. И в Романовой проделаю дырку. Еще одну. Для симметрии. 

— Бак, — мягко позвал Стив. — Иди ко мне, а?

— Стив, ты что, это все так оставишь?!

— Бак.

— Да сколько можно! Ты, блядь, Иисус, что ли?! Если так, то я нихуя всепрощением не отличаюсь.

— Да что мне прощать-то? — Стив подошел, обнял дернувшегося Барнса за плечи, а потом и вовсе прижал к себе. — Видишь, как хорошо все получилось?

— А если бы нет? Если бы он тебе выбрал какого-то крокодила? Какого хрена он вообще выбирал за тебя?!

— Может, потому, что я сам не в состоянии? — улыбнулся Роджерс. — Успокойся, Бак, — он снял с его плеча винтовку и подтолкнул к дому. — Давай, расскажи мне, как ты…

— Я все равно с ним поговорю, — Барнс все-таки вывернулся из-под его руки и, сняв с подножки тяжелый мотоцикл, опустил на глаза очки. — Буду к обеду.

— Ну-ну, — Роджерс не стал больше его успокаивать, будто, отобрав винтовку, он уже спас Старку жизнь. — Купи большую пиццу с ананасами. На углу возле башни есть хорошая пиццерия.

— Курица и ананасы, — фыркнул Барнс. — Извращенец. Командир, тебе какую?

— Мне бы Старку руку пожать за подарочек, — он кивнул в сторону Роджерса. — Но я как-нибудь сам.

Барнс плотоядно оскалился и стартанул с места, так, что гравий брызнул из-под колеса.

— Он же его не убьет? — поинтересовался Брок. Не то чтобы ему было жалко Старка, но они даже не знали, что конкретно произошло.

— Тони может за себя постоять, — пожал плечами Роджерс, будто речь шла о комнатной собачке, а не о легендарном убийце, во весь опор мчавшемся сейчас на Манхэттен. Но, войдя в дом, тут же нашел телефон и набрал номер Старка. — Тони, там к тебе Баки едет. Поговорить о вчерашнем. Ты бы костюм далеко не…

— Роджерс, как жизнь? — ничуть, похоже, не обеспокоившись своей судьбой, спросил Старк. — А то пропал куда-то на целых два дня. Ушел, не попрощавшись.

— Отлично, — Стив слегка улыбнулся, и всем, кто знал его хорошо, стало бы при виде этой улыбки не по себе. — И я не Роджерс.

— А кто? — Старк делал вид, что удивлен, даже заинтригован.

— У меня теперь двойная фамилия, собственно, именно поэтому Баки так рассердился. Из-за твоей вечеринки он пропустил нашу свадьбу.

— Вашу — что? — переспросил Старк. — А ты огонь, Кэп, скор и на расправу, и на любовь. Кто счастливица?

— Брок Рамлоу, — ответил Стив, разуваясь и, обняв Брока за плечи, повел его на кухню.

— О. Неожиданно. Леди Кэп у нас, оказывается, не совсем леди.

— Неожиданно? — язвительно переспросил Стив, целуя Брока в висок. — Не тебе ли принадлежит тот отель в Вегасе, где мы проснулись в самом неприличном виде без проблеска воспоминаний?

— Ну, я не…

— И сережка Наташина. И уволенный администратор. И отсутствие записей о заселении. Тони… Спасибо, в общем, — последнюю фразу Стив почти промурлыкал, Брок вне постели никогда не слышал у него таких интонаций. — Если бы не ты, я бы никогда не решился заключить брак с мужчиной. И как ты только узнал?

— Роджерс, понимаешь, это была шу…

— Извини, мне нужно идти. Понимаешь, Брок хочет перенести меня через порог. Следующий час мы будем очень заняты, так что с Баки разбирайся сам. Найду на нем хоть одну царапину… — он жарко выдохнул Броку в шею и оборвал связь, так и не закончив угрожать. А после и телефон отключил.

— Ну ты даешь, — констатировал Брок, когда тот прижал его к подоконнику и поцеловал.

— Не всем. Но ты, мистер Рамлоу-Роджерс, на особом положении.

— И много нас таких? Счастливчиков?

— Ровно ты один. У меня есть кровать, застеленная обычными хлопковыми простынями.

— Хвала небесам, у меня на шелк, кажется, стойкая аллергия.

— Пойдем, обед потом приготовим, — Брок пошел за ним наверх, на второй этаж, стараясь не думать о том, как они будут приспосабливаться к этой новой жизни вне зацикленного пространства. Он любил свою квартиру, например. И машину.

Но Роджерс, по-видимому, перевешивал все это.

Эпилог.

Тони привычно подцепил отверткой основной технический лючок на предплечье своей любимой игрушки и снова посмотрел сквозь панорамное стекло в коридор, в котором Роджерс и Рамлоу беззвучно орали друг на друга. Беззвучно — потому что звукоизоляция и нервы Тони прежде всего.

— Часто они так? — спросил он у Барнса, который, блаженно прикрыв глаза, мурлыкал что-то себе под нос, позволяя Тони исправлять последствия зимнесолдатского идиотизма. Будто Тони нанимался разгребать за ними кучи поломанной техники, выведенной из строя экипировки, и изобретать все новые и новые апгрейды для этих недоумков, возомнивших себя бессмертными.

— Обычно менее экспрессивно, — не открывая глаз, отозвался Барнс.

— Из-за тебя орут?

— Причем тут я? — он приоткрыл один глаз, взглянул на Тони и совершенно по-кошачьи облизнулся, сложив язык ложечкой.

— Разве не ты сиганул с шестого этажа прямо под пули?

— За это Стив мне отдельно выскажет. А на Брока он орет не за то, что я того закрыл собой и повредил в результате руку.

— А за что?

— Тебе дословно? — Барнс потянулся всем телом, не шевеля только рукой, в которой Тони как раз менял заклинившие от удара пластины.

— А ты можешь?

— Не глядя, — хмыкнул Барнс. — Сейчас Стив тычет Брока в грудь и орет: «Ты хоть понимаешь, что мог погибнуть?! Сколько раз говорить, чтобы хоть шлем надевал на свою не в меру горячую голову?!». А Брок отбивает его руку и в свою очередь вопит: «Да ты кто мне, мать, что ли, Роджерс?! Да я на хую вертел такие операции, когда жопа впереди головы скачет! Ебал я в рот такие расклады, тебя, Старка, Романову и прочих долбоебов бессмертных, возомнивших о себе хуй знает что!»

— У меня с ним ничего не было, — на всякий случай открестился Тони. — Я столько не выпью.

Барнс снова приоткрыл один глаз и, убедившись, что Тони серьезен, продолжил:

— А Стив ему: «Да ты понимаешь, что…» и тут дальше вырезано цензурой. Не потому, что мат, а потому что такую порнографию я в жизни не стану озвучивать. А потом Брок скажет «Я тебя тоже» и они будут целоваться. И, может, даже трахаться. Советую разблокировать дверь в ближайшую спальню.

— Собственно, они целоваться начали еще минуту назад, — Тони удачно вправил одну из пластин и снова взглянул на семейку Аддамсов, пожиравшую друг друга прямо у него на глазах. — Они дышат вообще?

— Через нос, — невозмутимо отозвался Барнс. — Кто первым начал?

— Рамлоу.

— Значит, чувствует себя виноватым. Но это ненадолго. Ровно до тех пор, как Стив скажет что-то вроде: «Я хочу, чтобы ты перешел исключительно на инструкторскую работу». И вот тогда может даже драка случиться. Надеюсь, в этот раз ему хватит ума это сказать после секса и жрачки, а не до.

— Как ты с ними живешь? — Тони действительно было интересно. Барнс в ответ чуть пошевелил пальцами металлической руки и дернул уголком рта.

— Периодически сваливаю в квартиру Брока, но потом как-то оказывается, что мы снова все вместе, только на меньшей площади. Там всего три комнаты, звукоизоляция ни к черту и холодильник ну просто микроскопических размеров. И одно парковочное место.

Тони посмотрел на эти пальцы, вспомнил, где и при каких обстоятельствах они бывали, и вдруг сказал:

— Могу предложить тебе политическое убежище. Целый этаж выделю.

Барнс открыл оба глаза и усмехнулся, а потом живой рукой погладил его по бедру, обещая все и сразу.

— Предпочитаю пентхауз. Там кровать больше, — промурлыкал он, снова облизав губы. Тони крыло от вида этих мокрых губ больше, чем от бионических пальцев в заднице. Наверное, поэтому у него вырвалось раньше, чем он успел это обдумать:

— Надеюсь, мне не нужно будет просить твоей руки у Роджерса.

— Своей рукой я распоряжусь сам. И я тоже хочу двойную фамилию. Барнс-Старк. Что скажешь?

— Старк-Барнс. Я не Роджерс, мне не все равно, чья… Черт! Старк-Барнс звучит ужасно, как название той дешевой кофейни. Мне придется купить ее. Моей фамилией не может называться что-то столь…

— Тони, эй? — Барнс дернул его на себя, дисциплинированно дождавшись, пока он отложит отвертку и снимет увеличивающие окуляры. — Предложишь выложить рубинами мою звезду — ответ сразу нет.

— Рубины — это пошло, — Тони оценил попытку отвлечь его от спорной темы. — Мы выкрасим твою руку под цвет моих костюмов.

— Хрен там.

— И выгравируем тебе кольцо.

— Старк.

— Не спорь со мной, ты все равно ничего в этом не понимаешь, чертово ископа…

Что ж, этого Тони и добивался. Пожалуй, с самого начала. С того самого момента, когда, проснувшись утром в то самое воскресенье, он понял, что они с Романовой натворили под действием чудо-пойла, притащенного Тором. «Эта штука исполняет самые потаенные чаяния, — вещало чертово божество, плотоядно косясь на своего брата, от которого неприятностей обычно было больше, чем толку. — Тысяча лет настойки в бочке из ветви Древа Миров».

Тони искренне считал себя орудием Провидения, и был прав. Похоже, Провидение оказалось исправным должником и отплатило ему той же монетой.

Когда сладкие красные губы Барнса с силой прошлись по его шее, Тони пообещал себе, что справится с суперсолдатом.

Чем он хуже того же Рамлоу, в конце-то концов?

Судя по тому, как опустел коридор перед его мастерской, Рамлоу как раз в очередной раз справлялся.

Тони лишь оставалось надеяться, что делает он это не на диване в гостиной. И не на столе в общей столовой. И не…

Металлические пальцы любимой игрушки сжали его задницу, и на время Тони перестал думать.

Вообще.

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено заявками: 1) Команда, а устройте Рамлоу День сурка Командочка, заявка предельно дурацкая, но может у кого-нибудь полыхнет.  
> 2) В общем, Брок/Стив, первая брачная ночь. Раскладка не принципиальна, рейтинг и жанр тоже. Как хотите так и выворачивайте — серьезно, несерьезно, вообще стебно, брак по расчету, вариант работы под прикрытием, реально решили узаконить отношения, хоть в Вегасе по пьяни поженились. В общем, что придет в голову, лишь бы сама ситуация была.


End file.
